


Bucky Prompt Series

by Bucky_Loki_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst incoming, Anybody got any orange slices, Apologies, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Bucky got in a fight, Bucky's knife, Crazy Loki moments, Crying, Death Threats, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear of Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Flying, How Do I Tag, Hunting, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jail, Kisses, Loki behaves around Reader, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Missions Gone Wrong, Morning Kisses, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, My First Fanfic, Nicknames, On Hiatus, POV Original Female Character, POV Switches, Pain, Parties, Pie references, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Poisoning, Pranks, Protectiveness, Reader loves nature, Reader-Insert, References to Supernatural (TV), Rooftop Date, Sorry Not Sorry, Spells & Enchantments, Stark Tower, Sunsets, This is trash, Threats of Violence, Tickling, Truth or Dare, Undercover Missions, Winter Soldier Moments, injured reader, lots of fluff, mentions of abuse, possible trigger, scared Bucky, slight stucky, sunrise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl
Summary: Series of Writing Prompts. All of them are Bucky/Reader and will continue a story line. Would love feedback and if you find a prompt you think I should include or have an idea of your own please tell me. Thanks lovelies!!!***Abandoned unless I find inspiration to continue***





	1. Jail Prompt/The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP meeting as children. They end up losing contact, but regaining contact when they're both arrested (for different reasons) and put as each others cell mates.  
> Would like to say now that I don't own any of the Marvel Characters or you, but I do own this story.

I did not expect my night to end up with me in a jail cell. There was nothing wrong with the peaceful protest happening outside the local zoo, where the animals were being treated inhumanly. But something happened and next thing I know, I’m in handcuffs and being taken down to the jail for an over-night stay in a cell. I thought it couldn’t get any worse, but it did when I was informed I would be sharing my cell with someone else…who happens to be male. As I wait, I lay down on the cot that I claimed for myself, feigning sleep as the guards brought my new cellmate. Temporarily heightening my sense, I took a good whiff of the newcomer. He smelled like alcohol, telling he just came from a bar, but there was something else, something more familiar yet different at the same time. He smelled like leather, chocolate, and cologne that was popular around World War 2, all smells that I was familiar with, but the tinge of metal and blood is what knocked me off.

  
“I know you ain’t asleep doll, why don’t we talk and pass some time away?” the man asked, and I instantly knew why he smelled familiar, but wasn’t he dead? I sat up slowly, before turning around and looking at him. When I looked at him, I began to think I had died and gone to heaven. Sitting in front of me was Sargent James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th, one of the friends that I thought died in action during the war. I couldn’t put the pieces together, because he died just over 70 years ago, how could he be sitting across from me right now? I analyzed every detail of his body, soaking it all in, like I was going to lose him all over again. He was more buff now, he had longer hair that was falling out of the hair-tie he used to keep it out of his face, he hadn’t shaved in a while giving him some scruff. But what stumped me was the distinct smell of metal coming off him, but I couldn’t pin where it came from. I was still processing when his shocked voice whispered into my ears.

  
“(Y/N)?” he looked at me, his brows furrowed in confusion. “(Y/N) (L/N)? Is that really you kitten?” I felt my eyes water up at the nickname, it’d been so long since I let anyone else call me that, mainly ‘cause James and Steve were the only ones I gave the right too, and when they went to the war it was one of the only things that reminded me of them.  
“James…” was all I could say in reply, his name rolling off my tongue like a prayer. He smiled and stood up, walking over to sit beside me. I watched him, thinking that if I looked away he would be gone. He grabbed one of my hands in his, pulling it up to his chest and holding it there, knowing what I needed without it having to be spoken. Tears started to fall from my face as I felt his heart beating beneath my hand. He silently pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around him in response, just now noticing his chest shaking as he took each breath. I had so many questions to ask him, about him, about Steve, about so much. I’ve spent the past decade ignoring the media, putting my focus on the natural wellness of the earth and of the creatures that live on it. I had pulled away to ask questions, but he beat me when it came to getting the words out.  
“I don’t want to talk about the past right now,” his eyes studying mine, “What I do want to know is how a pretty dame like you got into a cell like this?” He smirked at his question, which made me smile and chuckle.

  
I pulled my cutest smile on him, knowing he couldn’t resist it. “Only if you promise to tell me how you got yourself stuck in here with me. Deal?” He nodded, his smirk growing into a smile.

  
“Alrighty then,” I continued. “The reason I wound up in here was due to a peaceful protest at the local zoo. Nothing illegal was being done at the protest but next thing I know, myself and several others were being arrested and towed down here. Your turn.”

  
He hummed as I finished, then chuckled a little before beginning his tale. “Let’s see. The only reason I’m in here is because I got in a bar fight with some dude that was harassing a perfectly innocent lady. She was hanging out with some girlfriends of hers and he kept pushing himself on her and started to treat her roughly. I sure as hell wasn’t gonna let him get away with that so I fought him. He’s in the hospital because I didn’t hold back, I just hope that he doesn’t press charges.”  
I shook my head with a smile. “You and Steve... always getting into fights.”

  
“Hey! It was Punk that usually started them, knowing you or I would always come to rescue his tiny butt.” He claimed, putting his hands up in the air. We laughed together for long time, mainly because we would calm down and start laughing again just by glancing at each other. Probably about an hour after he was ushered in with me were we told that we can make a call to someone to come pick us up. I passed the offer, saying I didn’t have anyone to come and get me, so I said I would just stay until morning. James, who still prefers to be called Bucky but will let me call him James anyway, took up the offer and returned after his time was up. We ended up talking about our childhood back in Brooklyn with Steve, but never brought up how either of us survived. We didn’t even notice as two guards and a large blond stopped outside our cell.

  
“For God’s sake Buck. Can’t even go to jail without picking up a dame.” It was at those words when I looked towards the cell door and saw who was standing there. It was obvious that Steve hadn’t recognized me from the side, but when it clicked in his mind who I was, he couldn’t help but smile. I was still shocked as he turned to the guards. “Would I be allowed to bail her out too,” he asked. The guards shrugged and mumbled something about how he would have to make sure I didn’t return to the protest or something like that. I gave James a questioning look, and all he did was grin and kissed my cheek.

  
“Come on you two trouble makers,” Steve said as the guards open the door. “We all have some explaining to do.” I stayed silent as we waltzed out of the jail, James’ hand in mine the entire time, as if he was assuring me that he was still there. Steve took us to a car and he went to the driver’s side, looking at me as James opened the rear door for me to get in, but I just stood there. James put his hand on my shoulder and got my attention. “You ok?”

  
I shook my head then nodded. “Yea, yea I’m fine, still in shock about…all of this.” James looked at Steve before pushing me into the backseat, climbing in once I was settled. Steve sat in the driver’s seat and took off, where to is completely unknown to me. We rode in silence, all of us thinking about how we were going to explain how we were all alive. I leaned into James’ chest, snuggling under his left arm. It felt odd though, and I could feel his pulse quicken after I did that. In response, I grabbed his left hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I could feel him calm down, but not a lot. This was also when I noticed that he only had a glove on his left hand. I pulled his hand to my nose, sniffing it, then I put it to my ear and that’s when I figured out where the metal smell came from. I could tell he wanted to pull his hand away, but he left it there anyway, trusting me. I pulled off the glove and looked at the shiny metal that it was made of. I lightly ran my fingers across the pads of his fingers, the palm of his hand and his wrist, tracing every little groove. Smiling softly, I brought the hand to my lips and kissed it before laying it over my heart and snuggling into him. I fell asleep to his heartbeat, which had slowed significantly since earlier.

  
I woke up in a bed, muffled voices drawing me from my slumber. I looked around and heightened my senses, smelling chocolate, leather, and cologne, and I remembered what happened before I fell asleep and realized I was in James’ room, wherever his room is anyway. I crawled out of the bed, still in the clothes I had on before I fell asleep. I walked out of the bedroom to find Steve and James talking on the couch, neither of them realizing I was awake yet. I stalked up behind them and wrapped an arm around each of them.  
“Do either of y’all realize how you have finally made my greatest wish come true?” I said as they laid their heads onto my chest. “But I still expect an explanation for the past 70 some years on where the hell y’all have been and how the hell you still look so damn fine.”

  
“Language kitten.” Steve reprimanded as he lifted his head to turn and look at me. James just shook his head and looked at me too before moving over a little and patting the space between him and Steve. I smiled and climbed over the back of the couch, plopping myself between my soldiers. They started to explain to me what happened to them and how they have survived this long. I couldn’t help the tears from spilling from my eyes, especially when it came to the torture that James had to endure. They held me while I cried, soothing me with gentle words and the occasional kiss to my forehead or cheeks. After I calmed down and collected myself, I began my story. I told them how I was a mutant, and how my DNA gave me abilities that slowed my aging, accelerated my healing rate exponentially, and gave me the ability to shape-shift into different animals. I showed them exactly what I could do, from partial shifts to full shifts to multiple partials and full shifts with partials of something different. They were excited about what I could do and began rambling on about how I would be a perfect fit for the Avengers, mentioning that it wouldn’t hurt to have another girl on the team, because they only have two right now.

  
After lunch, the boys decided it was time to introduce me to the team, since it was one of those Saturdays when everyone was actually home. James, being the complete teddy bear that he is, held my hand the entire time, surprising the others when they noticed that he was holding my right hand with his left one. I assumed that by everyone’s reactions that James doesn’t let anyone touch that hand unless it was absolutely necessary. The girls, Natasha and Wanda, were all up for me joining the team, no questions asked, claiming that the team desperately needed more girl power. Others, like Stark, weren’t too keen on the idea, arguing that they already have enough people and that there “wouldn’t be room for another stray puppy”, as worded by Stark. In retaliation of his comment, I shifted into a husky puppy and bumbled my way over to him, jumping up into his lap and giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could. I could sense his defenses were crumbling as he stared into my ice blue eyes. It wasn’t long before he broke down and started petting me, sighing a soft “sure I guess she can stay.” I barked in excitement and hopped off him and ran over to James and Steve, shifting into a full-size husky and standing on my hind legs, my front paws on James’ chest. I gave him and Steve a couple of dog kisses before shifting back into my normal self and hugging them tightly. And thus began my new life as an Avenger.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love feedback. Prompt ideas or comments in general are really helpful and inspiring. THANKS!!!

Bucky POV

I woke up with a gasp, cutting off the scream that wanted to come out. Sweat dripped down my forehead and chest. I shook my head and got out of bed, knowing I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep tonight. The thought of doing some training in the gym would calm me down, so I quickly changed into a shirt and shorts and went on my way. I was down there for about an hour, beating on some punching bags, when my mind finally wandered from my nightmare.

  
(Y/N) has been fitting in quite well since she joined the team, and she has quickly developed relationships with everyone. She found out about my nightmares soon after she got settled in, coming to my room that night to see if I was ok. She’s told me consistently that I could come to her for help, but I didn’t feel like I should. I’ve handled a lot on my own since I got out, not even going to Steve unless he practically forced me to talk about it. She knows about my past but I can’t shake the feeling that if I started telling her about my nightmares that she would run for the hills. I don’t think I could handle losing her, having to leave for the war was bad enough, but now that I have her back…

  
“Dammit!” I yelled with one last hard punch, sending the bag across the room, the sand spilling onto the floor. _Why are these feelings resurfacing?_ I thought to myself. _There is no way she would feel the same, plus it’s been years since I’ve felt like this._   _Dammit Barnes get yourself together_. My thoughts continued as I stood in the middle of the training room, my fists clenching and unclenching. I didn’t notice as someone came up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. My first instinct was to attack, so I spun quickly and landed a punch on their cheek with my right hand. The person stumbled a few steps before looking at me.

  
“Damn James, remind me not to sneak up on you when you’re in here,” cursed (Y/N). She looked at me, concern filling her (e/c) eyes. I stood there, shocked at how I just hurt her. I couldn’t look at her, instead I looked at the floor, my head hung in shame and frustration. She tried to get me to look at her, but after not getting a reaction she chose to hug me, her hands running up and down my back soothingly. I couldn’t hold myself together any longer and broke down, burying my face in her neck and wrapping her in my arms as I cried. Once I calmed down she grabbed my hand and started walking, I didn’t know where we were going but I followed without question. We had gotten in the elevator, and once it stopped I realized that she had taken me to the roof. We sat down on the ledge and watched the first trickles of light coming over the horizon in silence.  
“You wanna know something Bucky?” asked (Y/N), breaking the silence. She looked at me with her (e/c) eyes, the light catching them and making them look much brighter than the usually were. “Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture. Yours come in the form of nightmares, and you tell yourself that you can’t let anyone in. But the thing is, you can. Sometimes all you have to do to ease your torture is to let someone in. I know it’s been a long time since we were kids, but you always came to me or Stevie for help. I know you’ve changed, and that you aren’t the same man you were before the war, but me and Steve, we are here for you, and always will be. So, do yourself a favor and let us in, because whether or not you want to admit it, we need you as much as you need us. We love you James…I love you…and I can’t stand to see you suffering by yourself anymore. If you don’t let Steve in, at least let me in…please…” She ended her little speech with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I looked at her and did the first thing that came to mind. I laid my hand on her cheek and leaned in, kissing her softly. She was clearly shocked at first but quickly returned the kiss, her hand tangling itself in my hair.

  
We broke apart, and looked at each other before looking at the horizon. The sun had finished its rise, signaling the start of a new day. I looked at her, in awe of how the light seemed to surround her and enhance her beauty. I took this time to truly assess her features, never wanting to forget this moment. Her (h/l) (h/c) reflected each ray of light, revealing even the slightest difference in shades. She was dressed in an over-sized (f/c) t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Her bare feet were swinging back and forth off the edge of the building. A soft smile crept onto her face as her eyes scanned the horizon, catching every tiny detail.

  
“I love you (Y/N),” I said softly. She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. “I didn’t want to admit that I did, actually, I think I forgot all about it after I joined HYDRA. But now that I have you back, it’s like I’m falling in love with you all over again. I can’t believe I let the opportunity pass when we were little. I’ve been telling myself that I couldn’t let you in because I was afraid that once you heard what my memories, what my nightmares contained, that you would run away from me and call me a monster. I also keep telling myself that if I let you get too close to me that you would get hurt. I don’t want that to happen to you…”

  
She looked at me with a smirk tugging at her lips. “I know that James, but if anything, I’m the one that’s a monster around here. Heck, I could turn into a freaking werewolf if I wanted to. And when it comes to hurting me, my healing ability will counteract any harm you do to me, unless I restrain myself. My past isn’t pretty either, there are things I can’t even fathom talking about, but I trust you, and I would be willing to share my past with you if you returned the same trust. So, what do you say Bucky Bear?”  
I grinned at the nickname and pulled her closer to me, answering her question with a kiss. She smiled and kissed me back, our kiss deepening every minute. We eventually broke apart, catching our breath. She chuckled and looked back to the horizon. “What’s so funny kitten?” I asked her.

  
“I come up here every morning to watch the sunrise,” she replied. “But out of every sunrise that I’ve watched here, this definitely makes the top of the list, and I don’t think there will ever be another like it.” We sat there a while longer, sharing kisses and watching the city come the life. Something in my heart and mind told me that I wouldn’t be having too many problems with my nightmares anymore.


	3. Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Back at Avengers headquarters, Bucky and Sam hack and override the system so that every time T’Challa walks in the room, it plays the pink panther theme song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a delay in posting this chapter. College assignments piled up, along with Thanksgiving break and writer's block. I also apologize for how bad this is, i blame my lack of creativity. Hope yall have/had a wonderful holiday!! More notes at the bottom.

Reader POV

 

                The Avengers have been very busy this past week. We’ve had two last minute missions to go on along with planning for King T’Challa’s arrival. Yea, that’s right, T’Challa is coming to visit the Avengers, and everyone was freaking out about it. It wasn’t every day that you had a king coming to stay where you live, so everyone was a paranoid about having everything perfect. I, alongside Wanda and Vision, have already been told by the others that we were not to use our powers unless it was an absolute necessity. We weren’t the only ones limited though. Tony and Bruce were banned from doing any experiments that could possibly be dangerous, Clint was forbidden from hiding in the vents, and there were to be no pranks from anybody to anybody once T’Challa arrived.

                Everyone met in the lounge room, waiting for T’Challa’s plane to arrive so we could go out and meet him. Bucky and Sam were the last ones to filter in, claiming that they got talking and realized they needed to join us. Bucky joined me on the loveseat, kissing my cheek and laying his arm around my shoulders. When I looked at him I saw a mischievous smirk on his lips, but before I could ask about it he kissed me, the smirk gone when he pulled away. I gave him another look as FRIDAY announced that T’Challa’s plane was about to land. We quickly got up and checked ourselves over before we went out to greet him.

                He seemed like a very nice man when it came to first impressions. He was good friends with Steve and Bucky, and it took me a moment to remember that they stayed with him in Wakanda for a while. He knew everyone on the team already, except me of course. I had been hiding in the back of the crowd when Bucky pulled me forward. “T’Challa, this is our newest member and my girlfriend, (Y/N). (Y/N), this is King T’Challa.”

                I reached forward and shook his hand, bowing my head in respect. “It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty.”

                T’Challa chuckled softly as our hands fell apart. “There will be no need for formal titles during my stay Miss (Y/N), but I do appreciate it.” I nodded with a smile. Tony placed his hand on T’Challa’s shoulder and talked to him as we headed inside. I almost ran into Steve’s back when everyone suddenly stopped just on the other side of the doorway. I was about to ask why when I noticed what was off. The Pink Panther theme song was blaring through the speakers in the room, and wouldn’t shut off until the entire song was over. I looked at James, who just looked at everyone with a blank expression.

                “I thought we made a deal that no pranks would be played once T’Challa arrived Tony,” scolded Steve. I could tell he and Tony were about to go at it, and that wasn’t something we needed right now. I would’ve separated them the way I usually do, but since I was banned from using my abilities I couldn’t. I quickly stepped between the two and put my hands on their chests. I looked at Tony first, and I could tell he wasn’t responsible, his body language proving that. I then turned to look at Steve, letting my hand drop from Tony’s chest.

                “Steve,” I started, my voice stern, “Tony didn’t do it, so don’t go around putting blame on random people. That is rude and immature. I know your mama and the army taught you better than to go around and randomly attack people without probable cause. So, I expect you to apologize to Tony for accusing him and you need to apologize to T’Challa as well for being rude in front of him.” Steve had turned red from embarrassment and quickly apologized to the two.

                “Dang Stevie,” Bucky started, “she has got you whi—.” I spun around and gave Bucky my death glare, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. He closed his mouth and looked away from me. Sam mumbled something under his breath, but quickly covered it up with a cough as I switched my glare to him. “I would love to stay, but I have decided to take the liberty of finding out who played this prank. And once I find out who did it, well, let’s just say it won’t be pretty. Have fun everyone.” I turned and walked off towards the main computer lab that Tony has within the compound. It’s the best place to keep an eye on everyone and to look through FRIDAY’s records of commands and such.

                I started searching as they went room to room, the theme song playing every time T’Challa crossed the threshold. I could see how the song was getting on everyone’s nerves, but I also noticed that Bucky was maintaining his emotionless expression. He was also avoiding eye contact with Sam at all costs. That gave me a hint of where to start looking. I was digging through FRIDAY’s files for about an hour when I finally got the answer I was searching for. The two of them did a really good job of covering their tracks, and I am impressed, but they are going to regret this. I reversed the command easily, and stayed in the control room watching the cameras as they moved to the next room. I smirked when Bucky and Sam finally made eye contact due to the lack of music. Everyone else seemed to relax when silence welcomed them into the room instead of music. As I started walking back, I contemplated breaking the ban on my powers, and decided that it was worth the trouble. I snuck up into the rafters and waited for the team to return to the lounge, knowing that it was the next stop. Everyone made themselves comfortable, and luckily for me, Sam and Bucky stood right next to each other and right below me. I silently stretched two tentacles down behind them, carefully wrapping them around their ankles. They screamed as their feet were taken from under them, looking around as they hung upside down. I jumped off the rafters and stood so my face was in front of their upside-down ones.

                “Well lookie what I’ve caught in my trap,” I said, looking between them, “two little pranksters. What did y’all think you were doing?” They stayed silent, their faces becoming redder every minute they hung there. “I’m not letting either of you down until you explain yourselves and apologize to T’Challa for your misbehavior.”

                They both started speaking at once, pointing blame at each other. Once they apologized to T’Challa, I dropped them, and they caught themselves before they hit the ground. I turned to the rest of the team as the boys picked themselves up. “I would like to apologize for using my abilities given the temporary ban, but these two needed to learn a lesson. And if everyone would behave then I won’t have to do that again.”

                T’Challa laughed suddenly. “I can see why Barnes like you (Y/N). You’re a woman of great power and wisdom.” I smiled and nodded my head in thanks before plopping myself in the last open spot on the couch beside Steve. The rest of T’Challa’s stay went by smoothly and without incident, and Bucky and Sam learned their lessons about bending the rules when it comes to pranking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment any ideas you may have for me!!! BYE!!!!


	4. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: That, my friend, is not a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! 2nd chapter this week! Sorta cut it short due to a dying laptop and my own laziness of not wanting to get up and plug it in. Hope you enjoy this one and remember that i love feedback and you are more than welcome to make requests. Thank you lovelies.

Bucky POV

                _Fucking Peter Parker, the little baby Spider-man or whatever the fuck he calls himself._ I thought to myself. _Why did Tony think it was a good idea to let a fucking teenager into the compound, much less consider letting him move in and join the team? And where the hell is (Y/N)???_ I walked the entire compound before checking her room and my room. Turns out she was in my room, sitting on the bed with a smart-ass grin on her face. “What are you thinking about this time??” I asked.

                She rose and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. “I already got permission from Stark, but I wanted to ask you too. I had an idea about playing a prank on Parker when he gets here.”

                “And….?”

                “Well, my idea was shifting down into a dog and acting like the team therapy dog. Tony even has a little vest for me to wear. If you’re ok with it, I’ll run it by the rest of the team, though Tony may have already beaten me to that. Would you be ok with that Buck?” She explained with a playful sparkle in her eyes.

                I pondered about it for a few seconds even though I already knew my answer. “I’m down for it, as long as you walk by me most of the time and I’m the one that gets to say that you aren’t actually a dog.”

                She didn’t even answer me with words, instead she did her little happy dance that she always does, finishing it off with a kiss. All I could do was watch as she skipped her way out of my room and down the hall, most likely heading to tell the others of her plan. I straightened up my room a little bit before hearing FRIDAY call for all of us to meet in the lounge. I walked down there, not entirely sure what I expected when I walked in. I couldn’t even finish my normal survey of the room before I heard a happy bark and looked down to see a beautiful German Shephard sitting in front of me, its tail happily thumping against the floor. I knelt down and started rubbing the dog behind the ears as I looked over the vest it wore. The vest fit the dog perfectly and had several different patches on it. One was the Avengers symbol, and that was surrounded by mini patches that had the symbols of each Avenger. It had all of the necessary patches certifying it as a therapy dog. It also had certifications for it to be a field dog, which I thought was interesting. Her collar was black and silver, and her basic information was engraved on a red star. **IRA** was etched on the front of the name tag, contact information was on the back.

                “Ira,” I said softly, “it’s a beautiful name. Did you choose it?” The dog barked and nodded its head, stretching out and giving me a few kisses on my face. I thanked her by kissing her nose and stood up. “Did she tell you guys the plan?” I asked the others.

                “Oh yea,” replied Clint in his usual sarcastic tone. “This is gonna be very interesting. I can’t wait to see how he reacts later on when he finds out.”

                “That’s as long as someone doesn’t let it spill,” chimed Natasha, glaring daggers at Clint, Sam, and Tony. The two responded by zipping their mouths shut and putting their hands up in surrender.

                “One thing we didn’t discuss was how we were gonna cover up her absence,” commented Steve.

                “Well that’s simple,” said a disembodied voice. We all looked around the room before resting our eyes on Ira, or (Y/N). She looked at our dumbstruck expressions and laughed. “I can still talk in animal forms just so you know. And I already had a plan for my absence. Peter will probably ask what my abilities are, just tell him that I specialize in combat, spying, and espionage. When he asks where I am, just tell him that I was called on a last minute mission somewhere to do something that no one else was allowed to know about. That sound easy enough?” We all nodded in understanding as she fell silent again. We all assumed that she wouldn’t use her words while he was here so we just kept talking like normal. It wasn’t long before FRIDAY notified us of Peter’s arrival on the grounds, so we all headed outside, letting (Y/N)…I mean Ira go first so she can get used to him. I laughed as he froze in fear at the sight of her running towards him.

                “Nice to see ya again kid,” said Tony as he walked up to Ira and told her to sit, which she did. Tony reached a hand out to Peter and they shook hands. “No need to be afraid of Ira kid, she just needs to get to know you before letting you anywhere near us. She may have a mean exterior but inside, she is just a big puppy who loves belly rubs and snacks.” Tony laughed and went to pet Ira but quickly withdrew his hand before she had the opportunity to nip at it. She growled a little at Tony before turning around and coming to stand on my left, nudging me with head. I reached down and stroked her head, scratching behind her ears a little bit.

                Steve stepped forward and took charge of the introductions, pointing to each person as he said our names. “The only ones that aren’t here to meet you are Thor and (Y/N), but other than them everyone is present.”

                “Where’s Thor? And who is (Y/N)? She doesn’t sound familiar,” Peter questioned.

                “Thor is off in Asgard handling some business that involved Loki I believe,” Steve replied. “(Y/N) is new. She’s only been around for a couple months and hasn’t really gotten herself in the eye of the media yet like the rest of us. She was really excited to meet you but an urgent mission popped up and she had to leave. She told us to tell you hi though.”

                “Wait,” Peter blurted, “she is new and is already on a solo mission? What type of solo mission is she executing? Also, what type of powers does she even have?”

                Steve laid a hand on his shoulder. “(Y/N) specializes in combat and espionage. She has taken care of herself for a number of years doing the same thing before she came to join us. We weren’t told the details of her mission, and won’t be unless absolutely necessary. So don’t worry ‘bout her, she can take care of herself.” He turned away and started walking towards the compound, Ira bounding after him, nudging him for ear rubs. _That’s what Stark got wrong,_ I thought to myself. _She loves ear rubs and snacks, not belly rubs. That’s probably what made her angry enough to try and nip at him._ I laughed to myself as we started to walk around the compound. Ira flitted through the group, getting attention from everyone as we walked around. She stuck to my side after getting enough attention from everyone else to satisfy her.

                We ended the tour in the lounge room, everyone sitting down and getting comfortable. Ira made her way past everyone once more, her tail wagging and tongue falling out of her mouth as she stopped to let people pet her. She ended in front of Peter, sitting down to look at him before nudging his hand with her nose. Her tail thumped loudly against the floor as he started petting her.

                “Who’s a good girl?” he asked in a baby voice. She barked in response, and I could tell she was just playing along with it. “I wish I had some treats for you but I don’t. How about a belly rub instead? Huh? That sound ok?” She barked once more before laying down and exposing her stomach, tail still wagging and tongue still hanging as he got off his chair and sat on the floor. He started rubbing her stomach and continued to talk to her in the annoying baby voice. I couldn’t help but smirk as she played along with whatever Peter was cooing at her. I looked around the room, taking in everyone’s expressions. I hadn’t made eye contact with anyone until I got to Clint, who instantly busted out laughing, causing everyone to stare at him.

                “Dude,” he giggled, “I can’t handle this anymore. Either we spill the beans or I get up and leave.”

                Peter looked confused as everyone nodded their heads, murmuring and laughing their agreements. I grinned and shook my head, looking once more to Ira, still laying in front of Peter. His hands stilled a little as he looked to me. “What beans are there to spill?”

                I lifted my gaze to meet his. “That, my friend, is not a dog,” I said, nodding to Ira.

                “What…what do you mean?” he stuttered. “How can she not be a dog? She is a pure-bred Germ—.”

                “Get your scrawny hands off me,” interjected Ira. Peter would’ve launched himself across the room by the way he was scrambling away from her, but his path was blocked by the chair behind him. Everyone busted out laughing as Ira got up and walked towards me, shifting into her normal self before plopping herself on my lap. She had one of the biggest grins I had ever seen on her face, and I couldn’t resist pulling her down for a kiss.

                “I have to say,” she said as she pulled away. “That was one of the funnest things I have done in my life. But Stark,” she paused, glaring at him, “if I am ever in dog form life that again and you tell people that I like belly rubs, I’m gonna maul you.” Tony nodded in understanding before looking to Peter, who had finally picked himself off the floor and was gaping at (Y/N) like a fish out of water.

                “Who…what…how…huh?” he spluttered. He had lifted his hand to point a finger at her, his eyes constantly flicking back and forth from her to the rest of us.

                She wrapped an arm around my neck and looked at me. “This,” I said, pulling (Y/N) closer to me, “is (Y/N), our missing teammate and my girlfriend.” Peter opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

                “I was never on a mission,” (Y/N) admitted. “I was here the entire time as my dog form Ira. Thought it would be a great way to get a feel for ya. It was also a fun prank to play. The look on your face when I talked to you was hilarious. I’m gonna have to go through the videos in FRIDAY’s system and screenshot that moment and frame it.” She finished off in a giggling mess, leaning her head into my neck.

                “But the team said that you specialized in combat and espionage,” Peter blurted.

                “I do,” (Y/N) replied. “I just execute my skills in a more…animalistic manner. Sorta like how you use your spider senses to help you, I use my shapeshifting abilities.”

                “Oh,” he sighed. “That’s cool.” And with that, the rest of Peter’s visit went smoothly. (Y/N) and Peter seemed to get along, but I have a feeling that it’s gonna be awkward between them for a while longer.


	5. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey! No threatening the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be spouting out chapters like crazy right now instead of doing projects and preparing for finals. Remember that i do take request if you have something in mind and that i love your feedback.

Reader POV

                Everything seemed to be going well today. There was no mission to stress about and today was one of those days where the team was free to do whatever our little hearts desired. I chose to go flying and hunting. It’s been a while since I had the opportunity to just fly around using my own set of wings, and my inner predator was itching for a good hunt. I had told the others before I left that I would handle dinner and that if they needed me I had my comm and cell on me. Other than those, the only thing I had taken with me was a giant duffle bag that had plastic lining the inside, perfect for me to carry the meat for dinner home in. I flew off and found a good hunting spot, hanging my bag high up in a tree before shifting into a wolf as I made my way through the woods. I quickly caught the scent of a deer and silently followed it, coming to a small clearing. In front of me was a nicely sized doe, but when a fawn came bouncing in from behind her I walked away. I hunted for a while longer, killing two decently sized deer and took them back to the tree where my bag was hanging. I took a knife out of the bag as I lifted the two deer by their hind legs using a pair of tentacles that came from my back. I started skinning the deer and removing the good meat and ribs them, setting the meat and ribs in the bag as I go. I was almost done with the last deer when my comm went off.

                “Hey (Y/N). How far from the compound are you?” questioned Steve.

                “I’m about 30 miles out,” I replied. “I just gotta finish this one thing and I’ll be on my way. Why? What’s going on?”

                Steve sighed on the other end. “Thor returned from Asgard, which is good. Bad thing is that he was required to bring Loki with him saying that Loki has to work with us to atone for his crimes. None of us here, other than Thor, trust him. We were hoping that you, with your animal senses could help us see if he's actually being honest about helping us and getting on the right path.”

                I took a moment to think about it as I put the last of the deer meat in the bag and closed it up. “Yea, I’ll do it. Just don’t tell him that I’m the cat. If he already knows of my abilities, then it won’t work right because he will be able to play it off. Once I’m on my way it should only take me about 15 minutes to get back and another 10 or 15 to be ready. It’s best if he is sitting down, so if y’all could get him to do that, that would be amazing.” He said ok and hung up while I made my way to the nearby river, rinsing the deer blood off me. I shifted into a dragon and grabbed the bag before taking off to the compound. I shifted into my human form with dragon wings as I got closer to the compound, landing softly at the launching pad and putting my wings away. I went to the kitchen area, going over to the walk-in fridge and put my duffle inside, knowing the meat would be ok there until it was time for me to make dinner.

                I shifted into a cat before walking into the lounge room where everyone was seated. Loki was the only one who reacted in curiosity as I made my way in the room, walking by Bucky and meowing so he would pet me. I stayed by him for a minute before going to sit in front of Loki, looking at him intently. He looked at me for a few seconds before returning his attention to the conversation that everyone was having. I jumped up onto his lap, regaining most of his attention as the others once again asked him about his true intentions. I could feel him tense as he answered their questions, but overall his body language said he was being truthful. As one last test, I started nudging his hand with my nose, trying to get him to pet me.

                “Get off my you annoying pest before I end your tiny, pathetic life,” he growled at me. I puffed my fur in response, showing that I saw him as a threat.

                “Hey! No threatening the cat,” Steve yelled out as he rose from his seat. Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, gesturing to me.

                “Let’s see how she reacts Stevie,” Bucky commented. Steve looked at Bucky before looking at me and Loki. Loki’s face showed confusion as he looked from the boys back to me. I stood and moved so my hind paws were in his lap and my front were on his chest. I maintained eye contact as I slowly shifted into my human form, my hand coming up to wrap around Loki’s neck, slightly choking him. I pulled his head back, my hand gripping tightly in his hair as I spoke.

                “Listen hear Loki and listen well. I know that your intentions to atone for your crimes here are true, even though you don’t like it, so I trust you that much. But, if you ever, call me a tiny, pathetic pest or anything along those lines ever again, then you won’t have to worry about the Avengers. I will become your greatest weakness and kill you myself, slowly and painfully to the point where you beg me for mercy. Is that understood?” I finished, removing my hand from his neck so he could answer with a rough yes as I ran a clawed finger down his cheek. He winced as blood dripped from the wound, staying tense as I leaned in and licked off the blood. “Good boy,” I whispered in his ear as I removed my hand from his hair and got up. I walked to Bucky, giving him a small kiss before turning to the rest of the room.

                “One last thing, no one is allowed in the main kitchen until dinner is ready unless it’s an absolute emergency or you plan on being helpful. I went and grabbed my duffle, setting it on the kitchen counter as I told FRIDAY to shut off the fire alarms in the kitchen, knowing that the best way to cook the meat was with fire. I got to work on making a variety of different things, from venison stew, venison burgers, and I left the ribs as they were, just broke them apart so there was more to go around. As I cooked, I thanked myself for getting two deer instead of one, knowing that one wasn’t going to feed everyone now that Thor and Loki showed up. I made sides of French fries, mac and cheese, and salad. Mixed vegetables were thrown into the stew, the burgers were grilled to perfection, and the ribs were marinated to add more flavor. Once everything was done and cooling, I got out plates, bowls, silverware and napkins and set them at the end of the counter. I moved all the food so that it was set out like a buffet and told FRIDAY to notify everyone that dinner was ready. I started cleaning up the mess I made and washed the dishes as everyone came in and gaped at the spread.

                “Y’all do know that the food is for consumption, right?” I chuckled. “Get what you know you will be able to finish first instead of loading your plate too much, there will be plenty of leftovers for seconds.” I went back to what I was doing as they made their plates and sat at the table. I was finishing the last bit of dirty dishes when Bucky came up behind me.

                “Come on doll, take a break and eat some of the dinner you made,” he said, showing me the plate he had prepared for me. I smiled and finished, kissing his cheek as I dried off my hands. We made our way to the table and he set the plates down before moving my chair out for me, being the gentleman he is. We ate as the sound of conversations and clanging silverware filled the room. I received endless compliments on the food which I casually brushed off, saying that it was nothing. Loki, who was sitting across from me, stayed silent throughout the meal. I noticed that he kept glancing up at me as if he had something to say but didn’t know how to say it.

                “You got something you wanna say to me Loki?” I asked him calmly. He looked at me before releasing a small sigh.

                “I just wanted to apologize for insulting you earlier,” he said quietly. “I made inaccurate assumptions but I must say that you now have my respect Lady (Y/N), not many can trick me the way you did. I truly thought you were just a normal cat, not a beautiful warrior that could shift into one. So, I would like to give you a sincere apology, and if it’s any consolation, your cooking is amazing.”

                I smiled, “Thank you Loki. I accept your apology and your compliment, but my threat still stands. And I won’t easily tolerate you threatening the others either.” I rose from the table and started grabbing the dirty dishes that littered the table. I started putting the leftover food in containers and piled all the dishes next to the sink. Before I could start rinsing the dish in my hand, Steve took it away.

                “You cooked,” he said. “You shouldn’t be cleaning everything up, so how about you go relax. I’ll take care of this.” He moved me away from the sink, leaving no room for me to argue. I grabbed my duffle and went outside, using one of hoses outside to clean it out and left it outside to dry and air out for the night. Once back inside, I found Bucky, Loki, Thor, Clint, and Tony having a Lord of the Rings marathon. I went over and curled up in Bucky’s lap to watch the movie with them, content with listening to the theories and comparisons that were made. I smiled to myself, _who knew that I would have the respect of the god of mischief and lies, along with the heart of an ex-assassin._ The smile stayed on my face as sleep claimed me in its gentle embrace.


	6. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!! This is a really long chapter and i hope you like it. I may not be posting for a while due to projects that need to get done and finals coming up so I apologize. Remember that I love feedback, kudos, and I am always open for requests or ideas. Have fun reading. Thanks!!!!!

Bucky POV

                A week has passed since Loki and Thor came to the compound and everything has calmed down. Nobody is really tense anymore around Loki, but that’s mainly because (Y/N) has gotten Loki adjusted to life here and has somehow gotten him out of shell. Thor wouldn’t shut up for a whole day when he noticed that Loki was acting like himself from before his original banishment. But right now, the team is assembled once again to welcome another person into the compound for the weekend, Scott Lang. This is the dude that “fangirled”, as (Y/N) would say, all over Steve at the airport then mentioned something about tearing himself in half, which I still don’t understand.

                “Hey Bucky Bear,” came a sweet voice from behind me. I turned around to see (Y/N) standing there, that adorable grin plastered on her face. She came towards me, but before she could do anything I wrapped her in a bear hug.

                “Isn’t there another nickname you could call me?” I asked.

                “I do have a back-up plan,” she replied, “but you would hate that one more than you hate this one.”

                “How so?”

                “Well,” she said, lifting her head so she can look in my eyes, “second place is Bucky Puppy because of your adorable puppy dog face and eyes. As for Bucky Bear, you more closely resemble a bear because you can look cute and cuddly, but you can kill people without missing a beat. Plus, you give amazing bear hugs.” She smiled and kissed my nose.

                “Ok ok,” I chuckled, pulling her in for a deep kiss. “I definitely prefer Bucky Bear now.” I kissed her again, pulling her closer to me. Honestly, it probably would’ve escalated farther if FRIDAY hadn’t cut in to tell us that Scott had arrived. We pulled apart and walked down the hall to meet the others when the sound of people yelling reached our ears. We instantly broke out into a run to see Scott, who is being held back by Steve and Clint, trying to fight Loki, who is being held back by Thor.

                “ENOUGH!” (Y/N) bellowed out in her alpha-like tone, causing everyone to freeze and look at her. Thor let go of Loki, knowing that he wouldn’t do anything with (Y/N) in the room. Scott still looked like he wanted to fight but had stopped thrashing enough to have Clint let go, but not Steve. We watched as (Y/N) looked from Loki to Scott and back and forth once more before she went up to Scott. All she did was give him a look and he raised his hands in surrender.

                “Ok ok I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I didn’t know he was a good guy now, just please don’t hurt me.” She laughed and ruffled his hair, causing him to tense before the initial shock set in.

                “It’s fine Scotty,” she chuckled. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just, be careful on who you pick a fight with around here, the last thing you need is to end up in the infirmary or worse.” With that she turned and approached Loki, ruffling his hair as well. “Thank you for not putting up too much of a fight. I know Thor wasn’t really holding you back because you weren’t really fighting. I’m proud of you.” She kissed him on the cheek before turning away and coming back to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear. “Why don’t we do some training Bucky Bear? I would love to show Scotty how well I can kick your ass.”

                I chuckled and shook my head and looked to Scott. “Wanna see her fight?” Scott nodded his head in agreement and we all made our way to the training area. (Y/N) and I grabbed a set of training clothes before going off to change. We came back to find that everyone made themselves comfortable on either side of the mat. (Y/N) smirked at me as we circled each other, waiting for someone to give us the all clear.

                “Alrighty,” Tony chirped out. “You guys know the rules. Everything is fair game, no serious injury, and the fight must be contained to the mat area. You go out you lose, you get pinned, you lose. Good luck. Start.” (Y/N) made the first move, lunging towards me. I dodged and did a spin, planting my foot into her back, kicking her away. We continued to do basic hand to hand combat for about 15 minutes. Things changed when I grabbed her, flipping her over my shoulder hoping that I could pin her down, but instead she rolled and paused in a crouched position facing me. She straightened up before sending me a smirk, practically disappearing. I mumbled a soft curse as I tried to find whatever tiny form she was in. I turned around in just enough time to be tackled by a polar bear and pinned to the floor.

                “You couldn’t have waited a little longer to go all animalistic on me?” I groaned into her fur. She returned to her human form but stayed on top of me.

                “No, I couldn’t resist giving a big ol’ bear hug to my Bucky Bear,” she smiled and kissed my cheek. I used this moment to roll over and pin her under me. I laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

                “Just remember that paybacks are a bitch doll,” I kissed her cheek before standing up, reaching a hand down to help her. Big mistake on my part because she took that as a chance to turn into a snake and wrap herself around my arm. I tried to shake her off but ended up getting nowhere as she continued to wrap herself around me, growing in length and size. It got to the point where I was once again on the floor, bound like a mummy in her vice. I didn’t try to fight, knowing that there was no way I was getting free unless I ripped her apart. I curled my hand and tapped her three times, signaling that I surrendered. She unraveled herself from me and we picked each other off the floor. I started to lean in for a kiss when a voice cut it.

                “Dude!!!” exclaimed Scott. “I didn’t know she could shift into animals! Can you shift into an ant? If you did would I be able to control you like I can with normal ants? Is there a limit to the number of animals you can become?” He kept rattling on question after question, never giving (Y/N) the chance to answer. I laughed as she rolled her eyes and shifted into a bird, taking off to somewhere else in the compound. Scott stood there blank faced at the fact that she just flew off, probably asking himself what he did that made her leave. I read his expression and placed my hand on his shoulder.

                “Don’t worry Scotty,” I insisted. “She does that to just about everyone at some point. One time, we got in an argument and just to piss me off, she shifted into an ant and started messing with shit in my arm.” I walked off to go find (Y/N), figuring she would be in one of her 4 favorite places: her room, my room, the kitchen, or the roof. Turns out, she had stopped by both our rooms to get things and was in the kitchen making a picnic basket full of food when I found her. I saw two blankets and pillows sitting on the counter next to her and started wondering what she was up to.

                “So um,” I pondered, wrapping my arms around her as she continued to fill the basket, “whatcha planning Kitten?”

                She smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. “I was thinking that the sun is supposed to be setting soon and I got the idea of having me and you go sit on the roof and watch it. I think I deserve some good quality alone time with my Bucky Bear.” She had started tracing her finger along the grooves on my shoulder, biting her lip as she looked at me with those gorgeous (Y/N) eyes of hers.

                My heart started racing, as it usually did around her. _How could I deny the request of such a beautiful dame?_ I asked myself. I drew her in for a deep kiss, reaching behind her to grab the basket. “Let’s get going before someone, or everyone, tries to join us,” I whispered against her lips, causing her to smile. She nodded and grabbed the blankets and pillows, holding them under her left arm. I offered her my left arm, knowing how she prefers to be on that side. We walked to stairwell, climbing up until we reached the roof. We sat in the middle, facing the west so we could watch the sun go down behind the trees. It was so relaxing up there that we didn’t come back inside until almost 1 in the morning because (Y/N) started falling asleep on me. It wasn’t often that we got to have that much quality time together so when we get the opportunity we take it.

                We didn’t wake up till almost noon and we took our time getting dressed and finding the others. They had done a variety of different things with Scott, and by a variety of things I mean different types of training. Once we arrived, Scott insisted on finding out if he could really control (Y/N) in ant mode. She agreed to it and they both went to their ant-sized selves. After a couple minutes of watching Scott struggle and hearing (Y/N) laugh through her comm at his frustration, they both returned to themselves. Turns out that Scott could not control her, and was obviously saddened by that discovery. (Y/N) teased him for the rest of the day about it, finally deciding that she had done enough and apologized right before dinner arrived. With so many people at the compound, Tony ordered 20 pizzas, knowing that Thor and Loki could eat 3 each, Steve and I can eat 1 each, and he figured that any leftovers wouldn’t be staying long. After we all had our fill of pizza, Natasha had the wonderful idea of playing truth or dare, which had half the group smiling in joy and the other half moaning in dread.

                We went around the group several times, and so far, everything was going well, that was until it was Scott’s turn to ask me a question. “So, Bucky Bear,” he teased, “truth or dare?”

                I gripped (Y/N) a little tighter at the sound of the nickname coming from his mouth. “Dare,” I responded calmly, keeping my anger hidden.

                “Ok Bucky Bear,” he teased once again. “I dare you to kiss Steve like he was (Y/N).” I almost got up and punched him right there, but (Y/N) ran her hand through my hair, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

                “Just do it James, you can get revenge on him later. Plus, if you kiss Steve like you kiss me, you might just get me all hot and bothered.” I smirked and gave her a quick peck to her lips before moving her to the armrest and getting up. I stalked my way over to Steve, who was as red as the star on my arm, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and kissed hard and deep. Steve was stunned at first but eventually gave in, kissing me back with as much fervor. I tugged a little on the back of his neck, causing a gasp to escape his lips, giving me the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. I don’t think either one of us would’ve stopped had it not been for the lust-filled voice come from behind me.

                “James,” (Y/N) moaned, “you and Steve making out is hot as hell, but I don’t want to lose you as my boyfriend.”

                I smirked, giving Steve another kiss before pulling away and going back to my original spot and pulling (Y/N) back into my lap. “There ain’t no way in hell you are losing me Doll,” I said, kissing her forehead. I hadn’t noticed how the room had fallen quiet, the first sound coming from Steve as he excused himself, saying he was going to bed. (Y/N) let a soft chuckle fall from her mouth.

                “I’m pretty sure he left because you gave him a hard on,” she mumbled into my neck. I bit my lip to try and contain my laughing but in the end I couldn’t hold it in. I busted out laughing, which caused (Y/N) to start laughing. We were the next ones to excuse ourselves, not wanting to hold the game up with our hysterical laughing. It didn’t help that (Y/N) kept bringing up the incident, asking if I had reacted to the dare the same way Steve did, and incessantly teasing that I should go to Steve’s room to help him with his problem. It had taken us a while to calm down, and once we did I finally remembered how Scott calmed me Bucky Bear. (Y/N) noticed the change in my demeanor and laid her head on my chest.

                “How about we stay up late again tonight and work on a plan to get revenge on Scotty?” she coerced me. I grinned and kissed her head before rattling off the growing list of ideas that had already popped into my head. Luckily, it wasn’t long after we had left that everyone else had gone to bed so by the time we had come up with a plan, everyone was deep asleep. We silently got everything ready and set up then headed back to bed, falling asleep until our alarm went off later in the morning.

                We got up and went to the kitchen, the two of us heating up leftover slices of pizza as everyone slowly filed their way into the room. The only one that was missing was Scott, and the longer he was gone, the harder it was for me and (Y/N) to contain our laughter. Eventually, Scott made his way into the kitchen, mumbling something about the strong smell of oranges in his room. (Y/N) started to laugh out loud but covered it up with a cough. I thought back to how (Y/N) had snuck into the vents in Scott’s room and placed a shit load of oranges around the openings, flooding his room with the smell of them. That’s only the beginning though, because (Y/N) also got his suit from his closet, which he hasn’t noticed yet, and it’s currently hiding in the pocket of my jeans. It wasn’t until later in the day when he started packing when he noticed that his suit was missing.

                “Hey guys,” Scott said, walking into the room where me, (Y/N), Loki, Steve, Bruce, Wanda, and Vision were sitting. “Have any of you seen my suit? Please tell me Stark didn’t take it.”

                “Sorry to burst your bubble but I don’t have it,” Tony said, strutting into the room with a glass of alcohol.

                “Well if you don’t have it then who does?” he asked, frustration growing in his voice. “First, I wake up to my room smelling like oranges and now my suit is gone.” Everyone looked at each other, confused at both of his statements.

                “How ‘bout I help you Scotty?” I offered, teasing him with (Y/N)’s nickname for him.

                “Thanks man, just don’t call me Scotty,” he sighed, glancing at (Y/N). “I only like her calling me that and I don’t even know why I do.” He turned and walked away, missing the smirk that crept onto my face. I got up and followed him to his room, helping him as offered.

                “You sure it was in here Scotty?” I teased, smiling to myself when he grunted his response.

                “Yea, it was in the closet.” His voice was ridden with frustration. “I’ve even looked over most of the floor to see if it had somehow shrunk itself.”

                “Well you probably didn’t look well enough Scotty,” I chirped once more. That seemed to be his breaking point as he whipped around, staring at me angrily.

                “Will you drop the fucking nickname!” he yelled. “I don’t appreciate it coming from you. Hell, I don’t even know why I let (Y/N) call me that. Just fucking stop man.”

                I let my Winter Soldier stature to take control and walked over to him, causing him to back into the wall behind him. I put my left hand on the wall beside his head and leaned down. “Now you know how it feels. Call me by (Y/N)’s nickname for me again, and you will have a lot more to worry about than the smell of oranges and a missing suit. So, I’ll tell you where your suit is if you apologize for the name calling. Do I make myself clear?” I growled, letting an accent roll with my voice.

                He rapidly nodded his head. “Yes, I understand. I’m really sorry dude just please don’t go all Winter and kill me. Please…” his voice came out shaky, fear making itself evident.

                I laughed and straightened up, ruffling his hair. “Good,” I said, moving my head down to my pocket, pulling out his tiny suit. I handed it to him, chuckling at the look of shock on his face when he realized that I had it the entire time. I turned to leave the room, but stopped at the doorway to see him still leaning against the wall. “Oh, by the way, the smell of oranges is coming from the vents. Lots of orange slices for you and your ant buddies up there.” I turned and left, returning to the lounge where everyone was sitting, waiting for Scott to be ready to leave. About an hour later he was gone, and everyone was chilling in the lounge, enjoying the silence that had taken over.

                “Does anyone know why Scott’s room smelled like oranges and if he found his suit?” Steve asked, being the grown-up father of the group. (Y/N) and I looked at each other and grinned.

                “Let’s just say he had it coming,” I smiled. The group caught on and we all started laughing. (Y/N) and I were praised for the execution of the prank. We had to retell the story of how we came up with the idea and everything was going good. It was just after 3 in the afternoon when we were called for mission briefing, causing us to settle down and get back to work.


	7. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Bucky never leaving your side after you get injured on a mission and having him calm you down when you start having nightmares about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!!! I don't want to say too much about this chapter because that would ruin the story. Have fun reading and hopefully I will have the next chapter up sometime by the end of this week or the beginning of next week. Depends on how much free time I have. More notes at the end.

Bucky POV

                We all made our way to the war room, taking our usual seats and waiting for Fury to begin with mission details. I was enjoying not having a lot of missions recently. It gave me time to recover more from the shit HYDRA did to me, and now the idea of a mission could tear that all down. How? It’s easy. (Y/N). She has been helping me make leaps and bounds in my recovery, and in the beginning, people thought she was controlling me somehow due to how drastically I had changed in such a short time. I looked at her as she read the file in front of her. She was so invested in the job, saying that she needed to pay us all back by working her best. I loved that about her, her determination and perseverance. She was never afraid to back down from a fight, no matter what the costs. She was reckless at times, but her recklessness made her a more dangerous opponent. I could’ve stared at her all day, thinking about all the ways that I love her and all her perfect imperfections, but unfortunately, we had business to attend to.

                “Alright guys,” Fury started. “This isn’t going to be a full team mission, but you all will be debriefed in case we need to call the rest of you in for back-up. Those going on this mission are as followed: (Y/N), Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bucky. You all will be infiltrating a gala that we suspect is covering up a black market for powerful weapons. Your job will be to enter the gala and try to stop any sales of weapons. We aren’t entirely sure what type of weapons they are selling, all we know is that they are lethal and dangerous. At the gala, Natasha and Clint, and (Y/N) and Bucky will be going as couples. Steve, you are going to be the solo bachelor, and you have to own it. Steve and Bucky, y’all are the real power houses of the group when the fighting starts. Natasha and Clint, your skills are vital to gather the information we need and fight when the need arises. (Y/N) your healing and animalistic abilities will give you the advantage over their weapons. Your focus will be getting any bystanders out before joining the main fight. If the fight starts getting too dangerous, call for backup, it’ll be waiting. If one of you gets hurt, you all hightail it out of there. No questioning that order. Any other information you need are in your reports. You leave at dawn tomorrow. Get packed and get some good sleep. You are dismissed.” With that, we slowly got up and made our way out to different places in the compound. Natasha and Clint went to the armory to prepare themselves and scope out what everyone else might want to add to their usual equipment. Steve decided to hang with Tony, mumbling something about getting help on owning the bachelor status. (Y/N) and I went to our rooms, getting everything packed that we could before the morning. We did some training and went on a run with Steve and Sam. It’s always hilarious when the four of us run together, because Sam is the only normal one in the group. Steve, (Y/N), and I can keep pace with each other easily, so every time we lap Sam he gets angry. Usually, it’s all because Steve yells left, I yell right, and (Y/N) either goes above or below, using a brief change to pass him. He always threatens to never join us again, but he ends up staying with us anyway.

                Dinner came and went, and those of us on the mission called the night early, knowing we would still have a couple of things to do before we leave. (Y/N) and I slept in her room for the night since it was closer to flight deck. We had been laying there for about an hour, trying to sleep, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. I pulled her close to me.

                “What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours Doll?” I asked with concern.

                She sighed, “It’s the weapons. Nobody knows what type of weapons they are and I’m afraid of what they could be.”

                I sat up a little and turned her head, looking into her worried eyes. “What do you mean?”

                She rolled us so I was on my back and her head was on my chest. “What if the weapons involve poisons or toxins of some sort James. I mean, those things can’t kill me but…when exposed to them…” She buried her head into my chest and I held her close. I wasn’t going to force her to explain the details, my imagination could do that. I ran my hand through her hair until I felt her breathing even out. I kissed her head before closing my mind, doing my best to shut out the onslaught of thoughts coming through my head.

                I was awoken by her lips to my cheek the following morning. I opened my eyes to see her bright smile and her sleepy (e/c) eyes. Her brown hair was still messy, strands sticking up all over the place. She gave me a kiss before ruffling my hair and getting out of bed. I slowly followed her, watching her get dressed in comfortable clothes for the flight ahead of us. I threw on a black shirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers before brushing my teeth and attempting to tame my hair in the bathroom. We got our last-minute things packed and grabbed some breakfast from the kitchen before heading out to the deck, where Steve was already waiting. It wasn’t unusual for Steve to be the first one ready, but it was unusual for Natasha and Clint to be the last ones on deck. The two of them arrived about 10 minutes later, sleep still evident in their systems. Clint’s cheek was red, and when Steve asked about it, he mumbled something about Natasha being his new alarm clock. The 3 of us shrugged before climbing aboard the jet, Natasha and Steve taking the cockpit, Clint crashing on the row of seats against the wall, and (Y/N) sat on a seat in the middle with me at her feet. This was something we usually did on early morning missions. She still wakes up for the sunrise every morning, so she is used to being up early. She brushes my hair, singing “Wake Up Call” by Hayden Panettiere softly. I don’t know why she loves that song, but I couldn’t care less. I like to think that she sings it to remind me that I belong to her, but I don’t really know.

                It took us about 10 hours to get to our landing point, giving us a couple hours to get to our checkpoint and ready before heading to the gala. Steve was dressed in the suit he had worn to Peggy’s service. He had a couple of knives tucked into the band of his dress pants. His shield was tucked against the bottom of the table that our group was sitting, that way he had it when the fighting started. Clint’s bow and sliver of arrows was also under there, sitting in the hollow side of the shield. Natasha had several knives hidden under her dress, which was a sleek, red strapless dress that had a slit on her left side, ending about mid-thigh. She had her Widow’s Bites disguised as rings on her fingers, and her hair was held up by a variety of pins that undoubtedly had deadly potential. Clint was dressed like Steve, but wore a red shirt and a black bowtie so he better matched Natasha. He had two shoulder slings tucked under his jacket holding Natasha’s guns. I was dressed in a suit, much like Steve and Clint, but I had a black shirt and a silver tie. A glove covered my left hand, and if anyone asked the story was that I had burn marks that I was self-conscious about. Just like Clint, I had two guns in shoulder slings under my jacket, but I also had knifes tucked into my dress pants like Steve did. (Y/N) was dressed in a black gown that faded to silver. The dress was made from the same material as her suit, allowing her to use her abilities without hindrance. She had no need for weapons because she already was one.

                The first hour went smoothly, the five of us observing the layout and hitting up some of the other patrons. About halfway into the second hour did Natasha come in over the comms, saying that they think the deals will start up soon. As she predicted, we were all told to take our seats and that the official business of the night would be started. They started off with a couple of normal items, paintings, artifacts, antiques, things that appealed to the general public. Then they introduced the first weapon, a watch that was a detonator for any bomb it was linked with. As proof, they showed footage of the field a mile from the gala center, and the man presenting the watch hit the side button and the field lit up, chunks of ground flying everywhere, proving that the bomb had originally been underground. That was when we sprang into action. Natasha had snuck off to the fire alarm by the drink table, pulling it after the bomb detonated in the video. Her and (Y/N) got out civilians while Steve, Clint, and I fought with the enemies. Steve had gotten his shield and Clint’s bow and arrows from under the table in record time and went on the offensive. I did a quick sweep for left over civilians as I fought of the enemy. It wasn’t long when the girls joined the fight, Natasha kicking the asses of anyone who got in her way to Clint. (Y/N) went around the room, trying to reduce the amount of people heading for us. It seemed that for each one we got down, 2 more would take their place. The fighting raged on for almost an hour until one of the auction leaders pulled out one of their weapons. (Y/N) noticed him coming out and did a quick scan of the device.

                “MASK!!!” she yelled out to the group, finishing off the person she was dealing with before heading towards us. We knew what she meant by that and took necessary precautions. Natasha ripped of pieces of her dress, handing pieces to Steve and Clint before tying her own around her face, covering her nose and mouth. Steve and Clint did the same with their pieces as I pulled the flexible replica of my Winter Soldier mask from my pocket, putting it in place. The gas bomb went off as (Y/N) stretched tentacles to the four of us, grabbing us securely as she ran us out there. She didn’t bother to cover herself up, which concerned me, but she knew what she was doing. Once we got outside, she grew a pair of wings and flew us to the where the jet was, reaching up to her comm and telling Fury we had to evacuate and that we were bypassing the checkpoint. As we neared the landing point, she started coughing a lot and wincing. Her flying started to get sloppy and I was sure it had to be from the gas she inhaled. She tried to land us gently but it ended up a little rough as she fell on her hands and knees and started vomiting. She reached a hand up to her throat as saliva started dripping from her mouth. I went to help her up but she pushed tried, and failed, to push me away.

                “What’s wrong (Y/N)? What are your symptoms?” I asked, keeping my distance.

                She coughed and vomited more before looking to me. “Ar…sen…ic…” she choked out. She unsteadily got on her feet, clutching her head as she tried to walk forward to the jet, her movements uncoordinated, causing her to stumble a few times. I knew she was trying to get to the jet on her own, but I could see the symptoms of the poison taking affect quickly. I went up behind her and scooped her up, running her to the jet. Steve and Clint took the cockpit, getting us in the air. Natasha got on the comms with Fury, keeping him updated on (Y/N)’s condition. I was worried for her, I remembered how she said that poison couldn’t kill her, but she never explained what happened when she was poisoned like this. I stayed by her side, giving any medical treatment I could as we made the ride back, my fear growing every minute. I couldn’t stop the one question I feared the most from repeating itself in my mind. _What if I lose her…?_

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! I left you guys on a cliffhanger!!! Would love to hear your feedback about this chapter and I am always open to requests if you have something that you want to happen at some point in the story. Have a wonderful week!!!  
> OH! Almost forgot, the reason I chose Wake Up Call by Hayden Panetierre is because Sebastian Stan is in the official music video for it. Y'all should totally look it up. BYE!!!!!


	8. Injured Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 7: Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES!!!! Hopefully I will be posting chapters more often since I have one last week of school then I will be home with a bunch of free time. I still love feedback and if you have an idea just comment what it is and I will find a way to add it into the story.

Bucky POV

                _Steve and Clint took the cockpit, getting us in the air. Natasha got on the comms with Fury, keeping him updated on (Y/N)’s condition. I was worried for her, I remembered how she said that the poison couldn’t kill her, but she never explained what happened when she was poisoned like this. I stayed by her side, giving any medical treatment I could as we made the ride back, my fear growing every minute. I couldn’t stop the one question I feared the most from repeating itself in my mind. **What if I lose her…?**_

                I was panicking by the time we landed at the compound. (Y/N)’s symptoms had been getting worse by the hour. She had suffered through several seizures, skin discoloration in different places and in different shades, bloodshot eyes, a fever, vasospasms, and several organs were damaged. She was still conscious when we got her into the infirmary, and was weakly responding to yes and no questions with a slight shake or nod. Tony insisted on flushing her system of the poison, but she wouldn’t consent to it.

                “Ha—have to let...it run…through…,” she choked out weakly, her voice raspy. Those were the last words she said for several hours, but not the last sound. She would’ve stayed awake, but Banner insisted on putting her under, saying it should help her pain. She was scared about the idea at first, but gave in when she realized it would’ve been better to be unconscious and suffering than awake and suffering. I stayed by her side for the next couple of days, her symptoms getting worse before getting better. There were times where I wanted to leave, her screams causing me to have flashbacks. The couple of times I dozed off, I suffered from nightmares, but not my usual ones of HYDRA. This time it was about (Y/N) dying, leaving me alone all over again. I dreamt about her haunting me afterwards, saying that I failed her. Eventually, I gave up sleeping, not wanting to face my new nightmares. When I felt myself nodding off, I would get up and walk around the room, getting coffee from the pot that Tony put in there for me.

                It had been the third day of her being in the infirmary when Banner said that she could be taken off the medicine. She had started to get better early in the morning on the second day. _Damn Barnes, you don’t even remember what day of the week it is…fuck…_ I thought to myself. I needed to sleep so I could help her when she woke up, but I was too afraid of my dreams to do so. I wanted so desperately to be awake when she woke up, but that could be days from now. Bruce has been so worried about me that he double teamed with Steve to tell me to get some rest. I wanted to tell them why I couldn’t sleep, I really did, but the idea of saying my fears aloud made my stomach churn. Time didn’t exist for me anymore; my life had become a series of silence interrupted by the occasional disturbance. I tried to fight the exhaustion from taking over, but it had gotten so bad to the point that Steve must’ve slipped a sedative into my coffee when he came to visit us because the next thing I know, my eyelids are falling and I’m slipping into the torturous abyss of the darkness where my nightmares run wild.

 

Reader POV

_Pain…Darkness…Fear…Weak…Loss…James_

That was all I could think about as the arsenic burned its way through my body, destroying me to the point where I wanted to beg for death to take me. But it was the last thought in my mind that kept me holding on. James Buchanan Barnes. He probably doesn’t know how much he has kept me going, kept me living. I could feel his fear radiating off him in waves, drowning the atmosphere of the room with it. I wanted to stay awake for him, even if it meant I suffered more, but I knew that it was the best way for me to recover faster. I hated being put under with every fiber of my being. The mix of anesthetic and tranquilizers that had to be used to put me under could cause more harm than good depending on the amount, but I trusted Bruce with knowing the right amount to use. He knew that as soon as my condition improved that the cocktail needed to be stopped. I swear that I had become so sensitive to the sensations in my body from the poison that I could feel the exact moment he pulled the IV out and the fluids stopped coming. I internally sighed when I started to become more aware of my surroundings, even though I wasn’t strong enough to fully wake up. That was the weird thing with my animal instincts, I didn’t always need to be awake to know what was going on around me.

                The tension in the air was scattered throughout the air like streamers at a birthday party, except the streamers were barbed wire. I could tell that the source of the tension was Bucky because it radiated from him just like his fear. I wanted so badly to wake up, to tell him that I was ok and that I would survive as I always did, but my body and mind were still too tired to do anything but lay there like a vegetable. I tried not to fall asleep, instead I toyed the line between sleep and consciousness. I wanted to stay semi-conscious so badly, but I was so exhausted that I could feel it in my bones. My body was working overtime to recover itself, but it wouldn’t be able to keep up if I didn’t sleep. I dreaded falling back into that trench, but I knew that James needed me, and the only way I would be able to get back to him was if I let my body do its job.

…

…..

…….

_The explosion played on the screen at the front of the hall, the bright colors bouncing off the mixed crowd of expressions in the room. The team jumped into action, the boys handling the threats as Natasha and I got the innocents out. It didn’t take the two of us long to get the civilians out, so we jumped right into the fight. I tried my best to keep an eye out for any weapons that were coming into play, but it didn’t turn out that way. I was in the midst of a fight with two men when the taste of garlic in the air made me turn my attention from my fight to the room. I noticed one of the auctioneers standing on the stage, a gas bomb launcher in hand._

_“ **MASK!!!!!** ” I yelled to my teammates. Many people wouldn’t understand why one word was so important, but my team knew what the risks were if they didn’t listen to it. I abandoned my fight as I ran across the room, growing tentacles from my sides and grabbing my friends, not worrying about covering myself as I rushed us out of there. I could feel them hold their breaths as the poisonous gas filled the air, not wanting to risk breathing it in through their coverings. I tried to ignore the sting in my eyes as I got us outside, sprouting wings and getting us airborne. I reached a hand up to my comm, notifying Fury of our evacuation and how I was bypassing the checkpoint, knowing it would be better for us to go straight to the jet. I tried to hide the pain that started coursing through my body, but I couldn’t help but start coughing, sharp pains making me wince every time I did. My eyes still burned and my strength started failing as we neared the jet, causing my flying to get unstable. I landed us a couple yards from the jet, my feet barely touching the ground before my extra appendages to retreat into my body, causing a rough landing. My hands and knees hurt from my hard landing on the rough earth, my stomach emptying its contents only seconds afterwards. More wanted to come up, but I could feel my throat closing up, causing me to claw at it as the saliva I couldn’t swallow pooled on the ground below me. I wanted to grow claws or talons and rip my throat open, the tightness of it suffocating me, but I couldn’t bring any animal gene to light. I felt James kneel next to me, sensing rather than seeing his hand reaching out to me. I tried to push him away, but the strength in my body failed me. He mumbled something I couldn’t quite understand, but I knew how to answer him._

_**“Ar…sen…ic…”** I choked out to him after another round of coughing and vomiting. I used all of my strength to get back onto my feet, my head pounding, ataxia setting in, causing me to stumble from lack of control. I barely felt as Bucky scooped me up in his arms, rushing me to the jet. I was fading out of consciousness, the only thing keeping me awake was the constant pain, the mulled sound of the jet, and the incoherent, worried voices of my team. I felt Bucky’s metal hand in mine the entire ride, using it as grounder, reminding me that I’m still alive and that he is with me. I tried my best to not scream out in pain as seizures rode their way through my body like a stampede of cattle. I didn’t cry as vasospasms constricted my blood vessels to the point of causing ischemia. I also didn’t scream as I felt my body shutting down, most of my organs becoming damages in some way or another. I could feel the difference in my skin as it became discolored, my body turning into a dark, yellow, blue, and pale lump. I was just hanging on when we returned to the compound, wanting to calm Bucky, but I was unable to do anything other than move my head. I told Tony that it had to run through on its own as strongly as I could, but my voice came out dead and dry, the usual life it held was long gone. I vaguely remember Bruce insisting that I go under the cocktail, but I do remember the horrible embrace of darkness that I feared facing for so long… … … …_

 

I jolted awake with a choked scream, my body shooting upright from the bed as my heart threatened to break free from my chest. My senses were scattered as I tried to recollect myself. I didn’t notice as Bruce and Tony came running in, checking me and the monitors and machines that surrounded me. I hadn’t even noticed that I couldn’t move my right hand until I felt it being squeezed. I looked down to see a metal hand holding mine, and my eyes followed the length of the arm to the point where it connected to the body. I looked up to see Bucky staring at me, dark bags under his eyes, his hair in disarray, his bright blue eyes were dim with exhaustion but still shown with love. All words escaped my mind at that moment, so I did the only thing I could. I smiled softly, my eyes shining with joy as he gazed at me. My smile grew bigger as his eyes became brighter and a big grin of his own stretched onto his face. He leaned forward, cradling my face with his right hand as he stared into my eyes before pulling me to him, his lips searing a kiss onto mine.

                He pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine, his hand still cradling my face. “You’re alive. You’re alive and awake and real. I was so afraid (Y/N). I was so afraid of losing my best girl. I don’t think I ever tell you this enough but I love you (Y/N). I really love you and I would be so lost without you here.”

                I smiled and pulled him into another kiss. “You aren’t gonna lose me that easily James. No way in hell am I gonna let a little bit of arsenic poisoning take me away from you. You kept me fighting. Your love for me, and my boundless love for you were what kept my fighting. I love you James, and don’t you ever forget that. But, as much as I would love to keep kissing you, I am in desperate need of a shower and some good quality cuddle time.” I grinned as he chuckled against my lips, kissing me once more before moving back, letting Bruce work on getting my detached from all the machines and doing a final checkup before letting me leave with Bucky. We made our way back to my room, Bucky saying that he wanted me to be as comfortable as possible. We took a shower together, trying not to nod off as we stood under the warm water. Bucky helped me get dressed, my muscles were still sore from all the tension and stress they went through. We settled into bed, my head laying on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me protectively, afraid that if he let go that I would disappear. This time, I let myself fall into the dark embrace of sleep, hoping for a peaceful night.

                I woke up to Bucky yelling my name, shaking me slightly. I looked up, noticing the wetness on my cheeks as I looked up to him, his eyes filled with concern as he leaned over me. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing was heavy. I felt Bucky run his right thumb across my cheek, wiping away the tears that had collected there. I took a shaking breath as I curled myself into his embrace, crying out all the tears that I had held back. The emotional strain I put myself through finally crumbled as I cried into Bucky’s chest, his cool metal hand running through my hair gently. He placed the occasional kiss onto my head, letting me get it all out without pushing me to talk. His voice stayed calm as he whispered sweet nothings to calm me down. I don’t know how long I cried, but Bucky stayed awake with me the entire time. Once I had calmed down, I looked up at him, meeting those stunning blue eyes that were full of love and concern.

                “You ok Doll?” he asked me, his hand coming up to wipe away my tears.

                “No…I’m not, James,” I mumbled softly. “I had a nightmare that forced me to relive the effects of the poison. I was asleep and it felt like it was still coursing through me, killing me slowly. But this time, I wasn’t alone. You were suffering with me and there was nothing that could be done to save you and by the time I woke up you had already died and I was so depressed because if I had reacted sooner, if I had gotten us out of there before the gas contaminated the air then you wouldn’t have died. The team blamed me for your death and kicked me out. It was just a dream but it felt so real to the point where I wanted to die…” I started sobbing as I revisited my nightmare. Bucky held me close, his tight grip made me feel safe and secure. I started falling asleep again when I heard him mumble into my neck.

                “I love you (Y/N). I won’t ever leave you. We can get through this.” He kissed my head, wrapping me in his protective embrace, allowing us to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.


	9. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine that when a SHIELD agent starts flirting with you, Bucky decides it's a good time to start playing with his knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! Another chapter so soon. This one is cute but has some crazy moments. Love feedback and I do take ideas. Thanks Lovelies!!!

Reader POV

                FRIDAY’s voice become the dreaded alarm signaling that morning had arrived. “Mr. Barnes, Miss (Y/N), the team has been called for a briefing in the war room. They will be expecting you to be there in 10 minutes.” I rolled over with a groan, fluttering my eyes open to see Bucky, who is just as unhappy as I am about having to wake up. He looked at me with sleepy eyes, a lazy smile forming. He kissed my forehead before sitting up, taking his body heat with him. I sat up as well, stretching my arms with a yawn, my hand pausing to ruffle his bed head before falling to my side. I slowly got out of the bed, not wanting to move too fast since I was still weak from the last mission. Bucky had gotten up and made his way to the closet, pulling out his uniform and frowning before changing into it. I went to the dresser and pulled out one of Bucky’s shirts and a pair of sweats, along with the necessary undergarments. I already knew that I wasn’t going on this mission so I dressed comfortably. I brushed my (h/l) (h/c) hair so it wasn’t as messy before kissing Bucky on the cheek and making my way to the war room. We had decided early on that we didn’t want anyone outside of the Avengers to know about our relationship, so we would always go to briefings separately, just in case a SHIELD agent was present.

                I walked into the war room and smiled, taking a seat next to Natasha. I looked around, taking note of who was already there and who was still missing. I watched Fury, who was softly talking to a SHIELD agent about something. The agent was a tall man, around 6’2” with short, dirty blond hair and piercing green eyes. He stood a little bowlegged, but I didn’t think that it impaired him in combat, he had probably learned how to use it to his advantage somehow. He truly was a handsome man, but not as handsome as Bucky, nobody ever was. I was so busy assessing him that I hadn’t noticed the others trickling in until I heard Bucky’s heavy steps coming from down the hall. I watched as he came into the room, giving him a soft smile as he took his seat next to Steve at the other end of the table. Fury looked to the room, doing a silent head count before stepping forward.

                “Good morning everyone. As FRIDAY notified you, another mission has come up. This mission will require everyone to go, apart from (Y/N). Loki, this will be your first mission and you are only going to observe the team as they operate unless absolutely needed, which probably won’t be necessary. Everyone el—.”

                “(Y/N) can’t stay here by herself,” Bruce interjected, catching everyone off guard. “She is still weak from the last mission and it would be best for at least one of us to stay here with her to make sure nothing happens.”

                Fury sighed. “That’s why I have Agent Jensen here.” He gestured to the agent, who immediately took a step forward. “I have assigned him to stay here at the compound with (Y/N) until you all return. He has the necessary training to protect her incase an attack happens and has basic first aid knowledge standard in all SHIELD agents.” I looked over to Agent Jensen, who grinned at me and winked.

                “Sir,” Tony started. “All due respect, but Banner’s right. At least leave one Avenger here with her.” Fury sighed and looked at me, expecting me to chime in.

                I shrugged my shoulders. “Honestly, the team knows me best Director. You just mentioned that Loki is only going to be observing and he is the last resort incase anything goes wrong, which probably won’t happen. His first mission can wait for another day, and I honestly think that his first mission shouldn’t be one of such a grand size. He should probably start out like I did, small.” I turned my attention to Loki, who nodded in agreement. Fury sighed and rubbed his forehead.

                “Fine, I’ll let Loki stay behind. But Agent Jensen will still be staying here. Understood?” The team nodded in agreement. Fury continued with the mission details, saying that they will be leaving at noon to make their way to a newly discovered HYDRA base that was somehow still operating. I looked over to Bucky, whose body immediately tensed at the mention of HYDRA. This is first time he was going to face HYDRA without me by his side since I joined. He would have Steve and the others, but I still worried about him. After the briefing, we all made our way to the lounge area. Loki used his magic to change from his Asgardian attire to his usual jeans, t-shirt, and sock-covered feet he became so accustomed too. Bucky stood next to Steve on the other side of the room, leaning against the glass wall. I had taken my usual spot on the loveseat and watched as everyone talked amongst themselves. I so badly wanted to cuddle up to Bucky, but I knew we couldn’t with Agent Jensen present.

                “I have to say,” came a sultry voice beside me, “you are as beautiful as an apple pie.” I looked over to see Agent Jensen who had made himself comfortable on the other half of the loveseat. His bright green eyes were scanning up and down my form before finally meeting mine. I gave him a soft smile.

                “Thank you, agent,” I replied, turning to face him. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin atop of them as my arms wrapped around my lower legs. I noticed the slight frown he made before replacing it with a smile. _He isn’t happy that he can’t see your sexiness anymore._ I thought to myself, a small chuckled slipping through.

                “What’s so funny beautiful?”

                I shook my head. “Nothing, just my inner thoughts. Pretty sure something got messed up in there during the last mission.” He laughed at my comment, causing me to laugh with him.

                He looked up at me with a grin that would’ve had any girl around him weak in the knees. “I hope I’m not too forward when I ask this, but I would love to learn more about you. Fury didn’t give me any details about you other than that you were one of the newest Avengers and that your last mission left you pretty banged up.”

                I smiled and looked around the room before answering him. Natasha, Clint, Tony and Fury were by the kitchenette having a conversation about Clint’s family and the farm. Thor was sitting by Loki, lecturing him about keeping an eye on me. Loki was silently nodding along, occasionally mumbling an acknowledgement as he read the book he had conjured up. Bruce was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, doing a meditation. Wanda and Vision were animatedly talking about dinner recipes, given the fact that tomorrow was her night to make dinner. Steve and Bucky were still on the other side of the room. I knew they were watching out for me, as they always were. Bucky smiled at me before pulling his favorite knife from its place on his thigh, twirling it in his hands before using it to clean the dirt out from under his nails. He kept an eye on me as he talked with Steve. I returned my attention to Agent Jensen, who must be oblivious to the death stare Bucky was giving him from across the room. His eyes had the tiniest bit of lust in them as he surveyed me. I looked back to Bucky when I caught him moving out the corner of my eye. He had decided to show Steve some techniques, mumbling something about how Steve really needed to learn how to wield a knife. I grinned at him, laughing as he did a couple of slow motion moves, showing off his fluidity. Agent Jensen looked over to Bucky as well, and as he did, Bucky pointed the knife at him before starting another movement. I head the agent gulp and looked back at him.

                “How long have you been with SHIELD Agent Jensen?” I asked innocently, tapping my cheek.

                His head snapped back to me, the tension he had from Bucky’s display disappearing quickly. “I’ve been with them for about 5 years now. This is the biggest assignment I’ve ever gotten. I was shocked when Fury pointed you out to me this morning, wasn’t expecting such an exquisite young woman to be put under my charge.” I chuckled to myself at his comment. _I am anything but young_. “You know, I noticed how you were staring at me before the briefing. So, how about after the team leaves, we leave Loki to his book and you can show me around the compound. I’m pretty good at giving a girl a good time.” His suggestion caught me off guard, but it was the hand that he placed on my knee that startled me. I glanced at his hand before looking around the room, noticing that Bucky wasn’t by the wall anymore. Instead, he was silently making his way behind the agent, knife still in hand. I gave him a look before composing myself, playing along with the agent.

                “Oh, I’m not sure,” I sighed, looking at the floor innocently. “I like hanging out with Loki. He’s one of the few people that I can have a legit conversation with about literature.”

                “Come on sweetheart,” he cooed, “why would you want to hang out with a psychopath like him when you can have a good, sexy time with me.” His hand slid in the bridge between my legs, gripping my thigh right above my butt. He froze, Bucky’s knife pressed against his throat and his metal hand gripping the agent’s bicep. The room had fallen silent at Bucky’s action.

                “Remove your hand from her right now or you’ll be the weak one around here,” Bucky growled, his Winter side making itself known. Agent Jensen quickly removed his hand from my personal bubble. Bucky grabbed the agent’s shoulder and pulled him up, his knife not moving from its place. Bucky walked the agent to the wall, turning him around to face him. He used his left arm to pin the agent against the wall, smirking at the fear in Agent Jensen’s eyes.

                “You see,” Bucky started, still in Winter mode as he twirled his knife in his hand, “she likes hanging out with ‘psychopath’ Loki because he is her friend. Also, she is dating ‘psychopath’ me. (Y/N) has a special place in her heart for dangerous people, and I hold the biggest part of that section. Loki is one of her best friends here, and I can tell he didn’t approve of the action you made on (Y/N). So how about instead of sweeping her off somewhere while I’m gone with the team, you keep your distance. Wouldn’t want to have Loki break his nice streak, now would we?” Bucky glanced over to Loki, who had come to stand beside him, staring down at the agent with a murderous glint in his eyes.

                “Definitely not,” Loki snarled, leaning closer to Agent Jensen. “I’ve become such a nice person thanks to (Y/N), and I would hate for you to be the reason that all her hard work is put to waste.”

                I sighed softly, knowing that I needed to intervene. I walked up behind the two boys and placed a hand on their shoulders. “Come on guys, stop scaring the poor kid. He didn’t know any better.” Loki instantly backed away, returning to his book. Bucky still had Agent Jensen pinned against the wall, knife still in his hand. I reached a hand to his arm and leaned upward, “James, come on. Let him go. He isn’t going to try anything. If he does, I’ll use the little bit of strength I have in me to kick his ass.” He relaxed a little and allowed me to pull his arm away, keeping my grip and pulling him away with me, his knife returning to its holster. I looked at him, noticing how he was still in Winter mode with no intent on letting Agent Jensen out of his sight. I grabbed his right hand and placed it to my chest as I ran my free hand through his hair. He looked at me, the tension slipping from him as the life returned to his blue eyes. He pulled me flush against his chest and kissed me gently. His left hand cradled the back of my neck while his right was wrapped around my lower back. I broke the kiss and smiled, glad to have him back. “Whatever happened to not revealing our relationship to random SHIELD agents?”

                “I couldn’t handle the way he looked at you Kitten,” he chuckled. “I noticed how you became tense the moment his hand touched your knee, but then his hand slipped lower and I knew he crossed the line. I’m sorry for taking it too far Doll.” He gave me an apologetic look, and damn was it adorable.

                I kissed him again, “It’s fine babe. I’m just glad I was able to snap you out of Winter mode.” We laughed, and hugged each other, my face burying into his chest.

                “Alright everyone,” Fury announced, finally breaking his silence. “Y’all have 5 minutes till take off. Better get yourselves situated.”

                “Sir!” Agent Jensen exclaimed, finally recovering his voice. “Aren’t you going to do something about Barnes and Loki? They just threatened me like the psychopaths they are. Shouldn’t they have handlers or something for when they go all crazy like that?” Fury gave him a funny look before laughing.

                “Son,” Fury said, still chuckling, “(Y/N) is practically their handler, and they are very protective over her. Trust me when I say this, Barnes hasn’t let (Y/N) out of his eyesight since the last mission. And knowing how close (Y/N) and Loki are, Loki will probably take up Barnes’ position of watching over her.” He turned away, walking to the flight deck with everyone but Bucky and Steve following behind.

                Bucky turned to Loki. “Keep an eye on her for me. If Agent What’s-His-Face does anything she reacts badly to let me know.” He turned to Agent Jensen after Loki nodded silently. “You just heard all that, and I’m pretty sure the last thing you want is for us ‘psychopaths’ to come after you. So, it is in your best interest to leave (Y/N) be unless she needs you for something.” Agent Jensen quickly nodded his head then straightened up, saluting Bucky before walking to the kitchenette.

                “Thank you, James, but I can handle myself,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

                “I know Doll, but I’m just so worried about you. You aren’t at the top of your game right now and I don’t want anything to happen to you when I’m gone.”

                I sighed. “I’m worried about you too Buck. This is the first HYDRA mission you’ve had to go on without me by your side since I joined. I’m afraid that you won’t come back to me, and if you do I’m afraid that you won’t be you.”

                He leaned in and kissed me deeply, trying to erase the negative thoughts from my mind. “I won’t let them take me (Y/N). Nothing is going to stop me from returning back to you.” He kissed me again, and I don’t think he would’ve stopped had it not been for Steve interrupting us.

                “Come on Buck, we need to go. We should be back by later tonight if everything goes right.”

                Bucky gave me one last kiss and a tight hug before pulling away. Steve had gotten closer than he was earlier so I reached out and pulled him into a hug too. “Keep him in line for me Stevie. I want everyone to come home from this, so you need to be the best star-spangled leader you can be.” He chuckled and shook his head, giving me a kiss to the cheek and a salute before walking off. Bucky followed a couple steps behind him, pointing from Loki to me, then from Agent Jensen to him and Loki. I walked over to the glass wall, watching the jet take off to their destination. I hadn’t even noticed that Loki came up behind me until he spoke.

                “How about we find somewhere comfortable and have a book and movie marathon?” I looked up at him, smiling at the idea.

                “Yea that sounds like an idea. But I know how to make it better and since Stark isn’t around, he can’t object it.” Loki cocked his brow, wanting to know what I had in mind but knowing better than to look into my mind like he does for everyone else. “Let’s make a blanket fort with a bunch of pillows and snacks.” I kept listing off my ideas as Loki helped me situate the furniture the way I wanted it. I was going to run to my room to get my stuff when he snapped his fingers, all of my stuff landing on the floor softly. I grinned and started putting the blankets together and made myself a nest with my pillows and a couple blankets, knowing I’d need the extra warmth around Loki. Honestly, I would’ve had forgotten about Agent Jensen being there if it hadn’t been for the occasional noise he would make. I lost track of time and what movie we were one when I had fallen asleep, my head in Loki’s lap.

 

Bucky POV

                With all of us working together, the mission went smoothly. Steve stayed by my side the whole time, making sure I didn’t have an episode. He helped me stay focused, because no matter how hard I tried not to, my mind couldn’t stop thinking about (Y/N) and how I hoped she was doing ok without me. I was getting antsy on the plane, wanting to be home already. As soon as the plane landed and the deck was down, I went off to go find (Y/N). I swung by the lounge room first, just in case she was waiting for us there. I was shocked when I saw the condition of the lounge room, but as I walked around, I noticed Loki sitting on the floor, (Y/N) curled up beside him with her head in his lap as she slept peacefully. Loki gave me a soft smile.

                “She’s been asleep for a couple hours,” he whispered to me, not wanting to be loud and wake her. “Agent Jensen hasn’t been near her. As a matter of fact, I haven’t heard him make any noise in a while.” I looked around, trying to see if he was in the room.

                “FRIDAY. Where’s Agent Jensen?” I asked the AI quietly.

                “He is currently using the training facilities Mr. Barnes,” came her quiet reply. “I have already notified him of the teams return and he should be making his way to the area shortly.”

                “Thanks FRIDAY,” I replied. I was about to get comfortable when Tony made his way into the room.

                “What the hell?! What happened in here?!” he exclaimed loudly. Loki and I shushed him as loudly but as quietly as we could. (Y/N) stirred a little, causing the two of us to freeze in hope that she doesn’t wake up. When she had settled again, I got up and walked over to Tony and the others, who had quickly made their way in after his exclamation.

                “(Y/N)’s asleep so let’s be quiet,” I said to them. “Loki says she’s been out for a couple hours now. I’ll be taking her to bed shortly.” I looked back to the makeshift fort that Loki and (Y/N) had made, smiling at the thought that of everything she could’ve done, she released her inner child and had Loki build a fort with her. The sound of rustling paper alarmed me, making me turn to Tony, who now held a note in his hand.

                _She insisted on making a fort with the furniture, pillows, and blankets. I wasn’t going to argue given the condition she was in. She figured it would fit well with my idea of a book and movie marathon, and it turned out well in my opinion. I will take the liberty of setting everything back as it once was, given that it was mainly my magic that got everything put together. Please don’t be mad at her, she just wanted something fun and cozy._

_Loki_

                Tony sighed, mumbling something about needing a drink before walking away. I walked back over to the fort, crouching down and gently scooping (Y/N) into my arms. Loki helped me stay balanced before getting up himself. He flicked his wrist and the room returned to normal quietly.

                “Her belongings are in her room, the only thing missing is her,” he smiled, stretching out his stiff limbs.

                “Thanks Loki. I really appreciate you looking after her today.”

                “It’s no problem. I enjoyed it. Can’t remember the last time I was able to just relax and have fun with someone in such a manner.” He looked at (Y/N) one last time before walking away, muttering something about wanting to get in his bed. I made my way to (Y/N)’s room, moving slowly as not to wake her up. Once inside, thanks to FRIDAY’s help, I laid her on the bed and tucked her in, not bothering to change her clothes. I got out of my uniform and put on my pajama bottoms before crawling in beside her, pulling her into me. I watched as a sleepy smile grew on her face, a soft murmur of my name passing through her lips. I leaned down and kissed her temple before laying down, joining her in sleep.


	10. Ex-Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Bucky protecting you from your abusive ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptive flashbacks of abuse. The ex mentioned in the chapter is based off my ex, (no he wasn't abusive but I portrayed him like such for the story). If you feel uncomfortable reading the chapter then you can skip it, since I don't plan on bringing it up much later on in the story. Thanks for reading Lovelies!!

Reader POV

                It’s been two weeks since my last mission and I’m glad to say that I’m back on my feet. Tony, in celebration of my progress and in typical Stark manner, is insisting that we throw a party at the tower. I was really excited, especially since I was the only one who hadn’t been to the tower yet. Tony said it was a dress casual type event so we all put a small bag together with what we wanted to wear before making our way to the tower. Once there, we helped set everything up then went off to get dressed. Bucky wore black jeans that were tucked into his combat boots, and a dark grey t-shirt. I was dressed in skinny jeans, a (f/c) tank-top, and one of Bucky’s flannels with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows as a pull over. We made our way to the party separately, but still made sure we hung out with each other at points. I was sitting by the bar alone when the entrance of a new guest made me freeze.

                My ex-boyfriend, Julius Brown, entered the party space in dress pants and a blue dress shirt. I tried not to look at him, hoping he wouldn’t notice that I was there. I couldn’t stop my mind from drifting off for a trip down a painful portion of memory lane.

                _It had been a long day at work. Being a handler at a zoo wasn’t always easy, and today had definitely been a rough one. I was called the Animal Whisperer due to my skill in keeping the animals calm and cooperative, so when something happened with the animals, I was the one they went to. Several squirrel monkeys had gotten loose when a newbie left the door open during feeding time. After chasing them down and returning them to their exhibit, I was notified that one of the giraffes had somehow gotten its neck stuck in a tree, so they called me to help get it out. After the giraffe was free, I had to do a show with the otters, which ended in me landing in their pool. Needless to say, I was exhausted and just wanted to eat something and go to sleep._

_I got home and took my shoes off at the door, setting my keys on the table and hanging my coat on the rack. “I’m home Julius,” I called out. I turned the corner to find Julius marching towards me with an angry gleam in his eyes. He had a broken beer bottle in his hand and I instantly knew he was drunk._

_“Where the hell have you been?!” he yelled at me, the alcohol on his breath making me gag. “First you don’t answer my calls then you come into the house like nothing happened? You’re lucky I’m still dating such a worthless piece of trash like you.” He swung at me with the beer bottle, the sharp edge leaving several cuts across my face. I took a deep breath, willing my body to not heal itself like it should. Julius didn’t know about my abilities and I wasn’t planning to let him know anytime soon. He would just hurt me more if he found out I was hiding something from him._

_“I’m sorry Julius,” I mumbled, trying to ignore the taste of blood in my mouth. “I got into an accident today at the otter pond and my phone got wet. I have to get a new one.”_

_He slapped me with his empty hand. “You think you can get away with such a weak apology and an excuse?” His hand gripped my wrist tightly and twisted it sharply, almost breaking it. “You’re lucky I don’t feel in the mood for punishing you tonight, so just go upstairs and leave me alone.” With that he let go of my hand and returned to the kitchen, grabbing another beer and downing it as I silently made my way upstairs._

                I was snapped out of my trance when a rough hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tony standing behind me with Julius beside him.

                “(Y/N), this is Julius Brown, the new CEO of CAV Technologies. Julius, this is (Y/N), she’s the newest lady on the team. He pointed you out to me and said he wanted to meet you. Have fun you two.” Tony gave me a wink before walking away. I looked around the room, trying to avoid conversation with Julius the best I can. Natasha and Clint were playing pool, Bruce and Loki were in a quiet corner reading, Wanda and Vision were in the kitchen making desserts, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Rhodes, and Thor were telling war stories with a group of veterans and Tony was making his rounds around the room. No one noticed me or Julius, and nobody noticed when he put his hand over my mouth and pulled me out of the room. He took me down the hall, far enough away so that we could barely hear the noise of the party.

                “So,” he started, his hand gripping tightly on my wrist, “my ex-girlfriend is an Avenger now. What do they gain by sheltering the likes of you?” I stayed silent, still willing myself to not fight back. He leaned in closer to me, his hot breath ghosting over my face. “Come on (Y/N), there has to be something special about you to have them take you in. Why don’t you just let it out already? Or are you embarrassed about it.” I took a deep breath.

                “It’s none of your business Julius. Now let me go before you regret it.” I looked up at him, my breath heavy as I controlled my healing ability. He laughed, noticing the tiniest hint of fear in my eyes.

                “Where’s the fun in that ugly? I bet you aren’t even able to protect yourself from me. You couldn't while we were dating. And speaking of that, I was really upset when you broke up with me. Hell, had it not been for my job in CAV Tech, I would’ve hunted you down and punished you, just like I did that night you tried to call the cops. Remember that?” I shivered as the memory came up in my mind.

                _Julius stormed out the house, leaving for his business dinner at the company building. I cleaned up the mess that he made during our fight. I knew I needed to get out of this, so after I cleaned the mess up and cleaned the dried blood off my face, I decided I needed to call the cops. I reached for the phone and pressed the first digit when Julius’ hand gripped my wrist tightly, making my drop it._

_“Calling the police, were you?” he growled in my ear. “I can’t approve of that type of treachery. I guess it’s time I give you that punishment you must be craving for.” He hauled me upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him. He forced me to my knees and slapped me. “Take off your top. NOW!” he barked. I slowly took my shirt off, folding it before setting it on the floor. Julius smirked at me with that sadistic grin before removing his belt from his pants. He stalked behind me and brought the belt down on my back. I bit my lip, willing myself not to cry out. “Come on bitch, let me hear those screams of yours.” He cracked the belt down on my back three times in a row, causing me to cry out. My body screamed at me to heal and fight back, but my mind was too scared. I stayed on my knees as he continued to whip me, blood dripping down my back. It felt like hours until he stopped and left the room, leaving me in a crumpled pile on the floor. He came back with a sponge and a bucket of water. “Clean up your mess, you filthy whore. And if I catch you trying to leave me again, you’re gonna beg for death.” He stormed out the room, leaving me to clean my blood off the floor…_

A slap to my cheek brought me back to reality. Julius spun me around and harshly slammed me against the wall. He had one arm pressed against the back of my neck and the other was holding my wrists behind my back. “Why don’t I remind you who you belong to?” he growled, grinding his crotch against my ass. I did the only thing I could think of that didn’t involve me showing my powers.

                “BUCKY!!!!!” I cried out loudly, hoping he would hear me. I was about to yell his name again when Julius slammed my head against the wall, making me scream.

 

Bucky POV

                I spun around, swearing I heard (Y/N) call my name in the noisy room. As I looked around, I couldn’t find her anywhere. I glanced to Loki, who had also reacted. Then we heard a scream, (Y/N)’s scream. Steve, Loki, Thor and I all ran towards the sound while the others kept the party guests calm. The sound of skin on skin contact guided the four of us to the part of the hallway where (Y/N) was. When we rounded the corner, we saw (Y/N) being held up against the wall as a tall black man loomed over her, hitting and kicking her repeatedly. Steve and Thor nodded at each other before running forward, pulling the man off (Y/N) and pinning him to the ground. Loki and I rushed forward, catching her as she fell to the floor. I scanned her over, noticing the bruises and cuts that littered her body. I became concerned when I realized she was purposely not healing herself.

                “(Y/N). Sweetheart,” I said to her. “Why aren’t you healing?” I reached a hand to touch the top of her head but she flinched, tears falling from her face.

                “Don’t hurt me…please…I…I couldn’t let you know…I couldn’t let him now,” her breath shook as she cried. I looked to Loki, who nodded and stayed beside her while I got up. I walked over to where Steve and Thor now had the man trapped against the wall.

                “What’s your name?” I asked him.

                “Why do you care? It’s not like she is anything special to you guys. Can’t even defend herself from me.” He laughed at me, his face still holding a sadistic grin.

                “That is Mr. Julius Brown. The new CEO of CAV Technologies, and apparently, he is also Ms. (Y/N)’s ex-boyfriend,” FRIDAY chimed in.

                “Thank you, FRIDAY,” I replied. “Would you please notify Stark of his problematic guest for me?”

                “That has already been done Mr. Barnes. He is on his way as we speak.”

                I looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath before looking back up to Julius. I saw him flinch when he noticed that he wasn’t facing Bucky anymore, but the Winter Soldier. “Steve, Thor, why don’t you go see if (Y/N) has calmed down. It seems like Mr. Brown needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself.” Steve and Thor released Julius and stepped away as I put my left arm right next to his head, trapping him. I laughed when I saw the panicked look in his eyes. “Who’s the weak one now?” I watched as he visibly gulped and tried to back away from me. I only pressed myself closer to him, up to the point where I could feel his shaky breaths hitting my face.

                “Did you abuse her?” I asked, my Russian accent breaking through. He nodded in reply, his voice lost in fear. “Do you know about her powers?” He shook his head. “Would you have laid a hand on her if you did?” He didn’t react. I punched the wall beside his head, making him cower in fear. “Answer the question!” He gave a slight nod. I growled, baring my teeth to him. “You made a big mistake when you drew her away from the party tonight and attacked her. Because not only did you assault an Avenger, but you assaulted my girlfriend. And that is not something I will let go of easily.” The sound of approaching footsteps drew my attention to the end of the hall. Tony and a couple of SHIELD agents rounded the corner, reaching for their guns when they saw my glare. I looked back at Julius, about to continue my threats when a small pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I gave him one last glare before pulling away. I felt (Y/N) let go of me and I turned around, noticing that her body was still covered in wounds.

                “Doll, I need you to heal yourself ok. He isn’t going to hurt you anymore. I won’t let him.” She sighed, looking over to where the agents had moved him a couple feet away and arrested him. She walked up to him and looked him in the eye as she healed her injuries. I smiled as she did some wolf changes, particularly, the gold eyes, ears, tail, teeth, and claws. I heard her growl at him once before taking a step away and powering down, coming back into my arms. Loki went over to Julius and whispered something in his ear before grinning and walking away. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged as Stark went with the SHIELD agents as the escorted Julius away. The rest of us went back to the party area, noticing that the public guests had left so it was just us Avengers. (Y/N) and I went to the couch and I laid down and she laid on top of me, her head on my chest. I ran a hand down her back and kissed her head as she sniffled, still crying a little. When Tony returned and she calmed down, I spoke up.

                “Kitten, we need to know what happened. Think you can talk about it?” I asked her calmly, just a hint of concern in my voice. She rolled over so back was against me.

                “It’s a lot of bullshit,” she sighed, staring at the ceiling. “Long story short, I dated that abusive bastard for a couple years. The one time I tried to call the cops, he stopped me. He had taken me upstairs and whipped me with his belt. He also sexually assaulted me a couple times, but I couldn’t find a way out of it until he left for a weekend on a business trip. He never knew of my abilities until today because I wanted him to think I was normal. I was working at the local zoo during our relationship so when I decided I was leaving him I quit my job there. I left the country after that to focus on animal welfare around the world. When he walked in tonight I froze, I didn’t react when he dragged me down the hallway. I reverted back to the state of mind I had when we were dating. I knew I should’ve fought back but I was still afraid of him. I’m sorry…”

                “You shouldn’t be the one whose sorry (Y/N),” Tony chimed in. “It’s my fault he was here in the first place. If I had done better research on who he was then I wouldn’t have let him anywhere near you. He came up to me and pointed you out and I thought nothing of it. I’m sorry that I let that happen to you.”

                “What matters is that he is in SHIELD custody and won’t be coming anywhere near you ever again,” Steve commented. The room fell silent after that for a few minutes. Then I remembered how Loki had whispered something to him.

                “Hey Loki?” I started, gaining his attention from his book. “What did you whisper in that bastard’s ear?”

                “I put a spell on him,” Loki grinned.

                “Brother!” Thor exclaimed. “You know you aren’t supposed to put spells on the Midgardians. You could get into trouble for that.”

                Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing harmful Thor.”

                “Then what did you curse him with?” Natasha questioned.

                A chuckle fell from Loki’s lips. “Let’s just say that he is going to have the constant feeling of insects crawling over him when there are none to be around. It’ll wear off in about a month.”

                Thor and Natasha wear about to berate Loki when (Y/N) laughed. We all paused and looked at her, seeing the first smile on her face since her encounter with Julius.

                “Thanks Loki. He deserved that,” she said through her soft chuckles. Loki nodded and returned to his book. I looked to everyone as they started having various conversations. (Y/N) ended up falling asleep on top of me, and as I looked down at her, I realized that I was done hiding our relationship. I figured I would talk to her in the morning about it and fell asleep, not bothering to move us to the bedroom.

 

Reader POV

                The smell of bacon pulled me out of my slumber. I woke up to notice that me and Bucky were still on the couch, the only difference was that a green blanket was thrown over us. I looked up to see Bucky sleeping soundly, his lips slightly parted. I slowly moved and kissed the corner of his mouth, trailing my kisses up to his ear.

                “James, it’s time to wake up Sugar,” I whispered into his ear. He grunted and shook his head, moving his arms and pulling me closer to him.

                “Couple more minutes Doll,” he mumbled, burying his face into my hair. I sighed and trailed my hands down to his stomach.

                “There is bacon in the kitchen and if you don’t wake up and let me go, I’m gonna have to use your weakness against you.” All he did was smile in reply. I smirked as lightly ghosted my fingers over his stomach, causing him to squirm a little. After a minute of that he still hadn’t moved to I started hardcore tickling him, causing him to laugh and let me go. I quickly rolled off him, which ended up in me getting tangled in the blanket on the floor. He rolled of the couch and caught himself before he landed on me.

                “Think someone has gotten themselves all wrapped up,” he chuckled, doing a push up and giving me a kiss. He went to do another one when I quickly shifted into a fly, freeing me from my blanketed cocoon and flew to the kitchen. I shifted back to myself and sat on the counter, looking at his shocked face. He got up and walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips before kissing me again.

                “I think it’s about time we stop hiding our relationship,” he said calmly, looking into my eyes for a reaction.

                “I agree,” I replied, a smile on my face. “A lot has happened recently due to us hiding it, but we have to remain professional when in the field.” He smiled back at me.

                “Well that’s a given sweetheart, don’t want the bad guys using us against each other,” he replied, leaning in for another kiss.

                “Ew,” came a sleepy voice behind me. We looked over to see Tony walking in, running a hand through his bed-head. “Can the two of you not get down and dirty in the kitchen? We eat around here for God’s sake.” I laughed and hopped off the counter, walking back to the couch and picking the blanket off the floor.

                “Sorry Stark, it’s not like you haven’t done that stuff in there,” I answered as I folded the blanket.

                “Well it’s my damn tower, I can do what I want,” came his grumpy reply. I laughed and curled back up on the couch, Bucky joining me. We made small talk with the others as they filtered in, and we were all ready to return to the compound later. The tower was nice, but the compound was our home, and after last night, home is what we all needed.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE: OPINIONS WANTED

Hello Lovelies! I apologize for not updating my story in a while, but I am currently in a block on where I want to take the story. One of my recent ideas would require me to take a break from the main story line of the relationship between Bucky and the Reader and instead would focus on the friendships that the reader has with the other Avengers. If you could voice your opinion on such matters that would be great. Thank you all for your patience and happy reading!!!---- With Love ~~ Bucky_Loki_Girl


	12. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you and Loki playing a prank of Tony when Thor and Bucky aren't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies!!! I would like to take this time to thank you all for your patience and comments on the story. I deeply appreciate them. Decided to take a break from being Bucky/Reader-centric to focusing on the readers relationships with the members of the team. All I ask of you after reading this chapter is who you would want the next chapter to be with. Let me know in the comments and thanks for reading!!! :)

Reader POV

                I walked to the kitchen in my pajamas and bare feet. Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Clint had been called on an emergency mission in the middle of the night so after sending them off I fell back asleep, sleeping in later than usual. I smiled when the smell of waffles hit my senses.

                “Good morning darling,” Loki chimed, causing me to look at him in shock.

                “Is this what I think it is?” I asked. “Is Prince Loki doing a mundane job that he usually considers below him?” He chuckled at my remark.

                “I decided to do something different, and special,” he said, pulling a waffle from the iron. “Thor left about an hour ago to Asgard, saying that Heimdall needed to talk to him or something like that.” I nodded as he pulled out a plate from the cabinet and set it down, placing two waffles on it along with some bacon that I hadn’t noticed was sitting there. He set the plate down in front of where I was leaning on the counter. I eyed the food suspiciously before giving him the same look.

                “You want something…don’t you?” I questioned. He smirked.

                “Maybe I do. Eat up and we’ll talk.”

                I leaned over my plate and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup before sitting down and pouring the syrup on an empty part of my plate. I ripped my waffles apart one piece at a time and dipped them in the syrup before eating them. I ate in silence as Loki made his plate, sat down beside me, and started eating. Once I was done, I got up and started cleaning the kitchen, Loki joining me a few minutes later. We made an efficient team as we cleaned the kitchen, putting leftovers in the fridge and putting the dishes away. Afterwards, I made my way to the lounge room and flopped on the couch.

                “So, what did you want to talk about Lokitty?” He looked at me with his signature grin.

                “Well,” he started, “I was thinking that since our two halves are gone, and the bossy Captain isn’t around, that we could have what you would call a ‘Bestie Day’,” he said, using quotation marks around the last two words. “And during our time together we could…uh…create a little mischief,” he finished, turning to me with that mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes, tapping my finger against my cheek in thought.

                “Well, if this involves pranks I already have one in mind,” I replied. He cocked his brow at me, waiting for my explanation. “See, Tony has gotten used to me lingering around his lab as some sort of animal. And if I remember correctly, you are infamous for your shapeshifting magic, so how about we put some of that to good use?”

                “Are you insinuating that we screw around with Stark in his own lair?” He smirked.

                “Well duh,” I replied, rolling my hand in the air dramatically. “I was thinking…” I droned off into the plan, Loki laughing periodically and adding tidbits in between. Honestly, I had a feeling that this was gonna turn out great.

 

Tony POV

                With Thor and the stealth crew gone, it was nice and quiet around the compound, which I always enjoyed. Without Capsicle around, I was able to play my music as loud as I want in my lab. Bruce was off in his lab and who knows what (Y/N) and Loki were up to. The sounds of the door opening caused me to tear away from my work for a minute. I grinned and went back to work, paying no mind to the grey cat that made its way into the lab. It slowly made its way around, sniffing the occasional object before making its way to where I was, rubbing up against my legs. I tore away from my work and picked up the cat.

                “You seem like you need some attention (Y/N),” I said, cuddling the cat to my chest. “Are you all lonely without your soldier here to lavish you in attention? I swear that man spoils you too much. But you two are good for each other,” I turned my chair and rolled across the floor, using my foot to grab the stool and drag it to my workspace. I set (Y/N)’s furry butt on the stool and returned to my work, still talking to her as I did so. “From the few times I ran into Barnes during the whole Civil War incident, I had never seen anyone call him out of his Winter moments like you can. Even after T’Challa removed the trigger words from his mind, he could still be set off by his nightmares or a mission to a HYDRA base. But then you came along and joined the team and it was like everything changed. In a matter of weeks he wasn’t a recluse anymore. Suddenly, he was bright and happy and social and Steve kept going on and on about how Bucky seemed more like his old self. Steve won’t admit it but he’s changed too since you joined us. Maybe it’s because you’re also from that era, I don’t even know.” I paused for a moment to weld a delicate part of the object on my table. The grey cat moved a couple feet away to protect itself from the sparks. I pulled away and opened my mouth to continue talking to (Y/N) when the door opened.

                “Hey Tony,” (Y/N) said as she walked in. “I’m having some trouble with my phone, think you could help me?”

                I popped my head up, mouth open and eyes wide in shock as I looked from her to my now empty stool. (Y/N) looked at me with a look of concern.

                “You ok Stark?” she asked softly, continuing her route towards me.

                “How did you get from the stool to out in the hall that quickly?” I pointed from the table where the cat had been sitting to the doorway as I spoke.

                (Y/N) cocked her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Tony. I’ve been in my room all day except for when I got breakfast.”

                I shook my head. “I swear you were sitting right here on the stool like you usually do when you come visit me. Grey tabby, all cute and cuddly…” I faded off, still trying to figure it out.

                “I think the grease and oil has gotten to your head,” (Y/N) replied as she wiped some muck off my cheek. I was about to reply when my stomach growled loudly, causing a chuckle from (Y/N).

                “How ‘bout you take a break from all your hard work and I make you some lunch? Sounds like your stomach needs it, even if your gigantic brain says otherwise,” (Y/N) commented. I nodded and rose from my chair, grabbing one of the rags lying around to wipe my hands off. We left the lab and headed towards the kitchen, completely unaware that the mysterious grey cat was still in the lab.

Loki POV

                I mentally smiled as (Y/N) enacted phase two of the prank and got Stark out of his lab. Once they were gone, I returned to my normal self, stretching a little as I did. I quietly made my way around the lab in search for the item that (Y/N) told me about. It took a couple minutes, but I finally found the computer that housed FRIDAY’s AI chip. I reached a hand into my pocket and pulled out another chip with the word **LEDGER** at the top in (Y/N)’s beautiful handwriting. I carefully removed FRIDAY’s chip and replaced it with LEDGER. As I waited for the new system to boot up, I slid FRIDAY’s chip into a drawer of Tony’s desk. I grinned when LEDGER’s voice spoke through the speakers of the room.

                “Hello there Master Loki!!! I must thank you and Miss (Y/N) for giving me such life. I cannot wait to see what mischief shall be done during my time.” I nodded in reply as my phone vibrated.

                _Has the deed been done? Lunch is ready. XD—(Y/N)_

_LEDGER has escaped. Will be there shortly. ; )—Loki_

I sent my text and made my way upstairs, using my magic to change into my sleep attire as I ruffled my hair, making it seem as if I just woke up. I made my way into the kitchen to see (Y/N) sitting in front of Stark, making light conversation as they ate their sandwiches. The chair besides (Y/N) was empty with a plate already set up. Ham sandwiches and potato chips laid neatly on the plate. I took my seat next to (Y/N), kissing her cheek as a thank you.

                “Well lookie here. Sleeping Beauty finally got out of bed,” Stark teased. (Y/N) smothered a laugh by taking a bite of her sandwich and I just rolled my eyes in response. Stark and (Y/N) continued to chat while I ate my food silently, finishing before them. I looked at my now empty plate for a few moments when a soft voice reached my ears.

                “I can always make you another sandwich if your still hungry,” (Y/N) commented. I thought about it for a moment and rose from my chair, plate in hand.

                “I can do it myself darling. You did make my first plate for me after all.” I walked to the kitchen and made another sandwich, adding another pile of chips to the side. I was about to return to my seat when Dr. Banner walked into the room, a look of confusion on his face.

                “What’s up Science Bro?” Tony asked as Bruce took a seat next to him.

                “Is everything alright with FRIDAY?” Bruce looked to Tony.

                “Huh?”

                Bruce sighed. “Is everything alright with FRIDAY? It’s not often that you change the AI’s out and when you do it usually means that something is wrong with it. So, what happened?”

                Tony’s eyes were wide. “I don’t understand. Nothing is wrong with FRIDAY and I haven’t replaced her. FRIDAY what’s going on?”

                “I must say, I don’t know who this FRIDAY is but it is really nice to see you panicking Tin Man,” spoke a gruff voice though the speakers. Tony quickly stood from his chair.

                “Who are you and what have you done with FRIDAY?”

                “My name is LEDGER and I have done nothing to this ‘FRIDAY’ you speak of. I must say that if you are looking for FRIDAY it is only a couple more days away so if you are patient it will be here before you know it.” (Y/N) and I sat there silently, a look of feigned panic on our features. Dr. Banner was staring at Tony, who looked like he was ready to kill someone. Tony quickly stormed off to the lab, the three of us following behind.

Tony POV

                I rushed my way to the lab, Banner, Loki, and (Y/N) following behind. How dare someone mess around with FRIDAY? Also, was all the valuable information in our system safe? God I hope Steve doesn’t find out about this or else he will not be a happy patriot. Once inside the lab, I immediately made my way over to the housing system were FRIDAY’s hard-drive should’ve been. I didn’t see it anywhere on the desk, so I started looking through the drawers in my desk, hoping that whoever switched it out was dumb enough to leave it in the area. I found FRIDAY’s drive in the last drawer I looked in and quickly returned her to her spot. I had her run a sweep of our systems to make sure nothing important was leaked. With LEDGER’s drive in my hands, I went over to one of my microscopes and started analyzing the hardware, along with the writing on the top. Whoever made this chip has previous experience with high-grade tech. When FRIDAY confirmed that nothing important was leaked, I had her compare the writing on the chip to the examples we had in our system.

                “The writing belongs to Ms. (Y/N) sir,” FRIDAY concluded. I instantly turned around, glaring at (Y/N) and Loki who were across the room with Banner. I watched as they tried to conceal their laughter, which they ultimately failed in.

                “Omg that was fun,” (Y/N) laughed, tears falling from her eyes. “You should’ve seen your face when LEDGER came on the systems. You have to admit that my tech is high quality though.” I got up and started walking towards them, stretching a hand out for gauntlet to attach itself to my hand. (Y/N) and Loki instantly sobered as Bruce stepped forward.

                “Come on Tony, there isn’t a need to get violent,” Bruce interjected. He always had to be the middle man. I ignored him as more armor attached to my body.

                “You two are so gonna pay for what you did to FRIDAY. Wait until Steve, Bucky, and Thor find out that you almost jeopardized our information. If I have any say in what happens to you guys, you aren’t gonna like it.” They started backpedaling away from me as I continued my advancement. (Y/N) looked over to Loki and nodded her head. Just as I was about to blast at them, (Y/N) shifted into a fly and went into the vents and Loki used his magic to teleport away. In anger, I blasted the wall anyway. Bruce silently made his way out of the lab, giving me room to cool off. I was going to find them, and they were going to pay.

Reader POV

                Once out of the compound, I shifted into a robin and made my way to the nearby river. Loki and I had made an escape plan in case Tony got mad and wanted to hurt us. When I arrived, Loki was already waiting on the pier. He was shirtless and in swim trunks, long legs hanging over the edge into the water. I divebombed into the river, coming up as a small elephant and spraying him with water. He smiled before standing up, rivulets of water dripping down his muscles. He dived in towards me and I returned to my human form. We goofed off for several hours, getting in and out of the river periodically.

                “Think Stark is calm enough for us to head back yet?” Loki asked, turning his head towards me as we watched the sunset.

                “I highly doubt it,” I replied, still looking ahead. “But we should probably get back there before Thor and the stealth team return.” I poked him in the stomach, and he poked back. Eventually, it became a whole out tickle and poke war. From on land, in the river, and even in the sky. We were still going at it when the sound of something moving through the trees made us pause.

                “(Y/N)!!!!” a voice yelled, making me pale instantly.

                “LOKI!!!” boomed another voice, causing the same reaction in Loki. We were in the middle of the pier when Bucky and Thor broke through the tree line. I gave a soft smile, walking towards the boys.

                “Hey Sugar, hi Thor, glad to see y’all are back. How was the mission and how was Asgard?” They both stared at me unamused. I sighed and turned away, walking back towards Loki, head down. I was almost beside him when I was tackled from behind and was pushed into the river. I shifted into a mermaid and opened my eyes, noticing Bucky wrapped around me. I swan us upward, breaking the surface so he could breath. I turned to face him, his wet hair sticking to his face as he smiled at me. I looked at him confused as he let me go and swam back to shore. I followed him, humanizing as I reached shore. I looked around for Loki and noticed him and Thor having a heated discussion a couple yards away. Bucky was leaning against a nearby tree and I trudged over to him.

                “Whenever you are ready to give me a lesson about pranks and risking information, go ahead.” I stood in front of him, head hanging in shame. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to start yelling or whatever he was going to do. He sighed and did something unexpected.

                “I’m not gonna yell at you,” he said, wrapping me in a hug. “I know you and Loki wanted to prank Tony but you shouldn’t have risked our systems like that. If the team had needed FRIDAY during the mission, then we would’ve been screwed. That was dangerous Doll.” I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

                “I know that James, but I personally designed LEDGER. He is practically an exact copy of FRIDAY, except he was mainly designed to mess with Tony. If y’all had needed FRIDAY during the time LEDGER was in the system, then he would’ve helped y’all no problem. There was no security risk or anything.” He smiled and kissed my forehead, pulling me against his chest. A moment later there was a loud thud and we turned to see Loki slumped against a tree and Thor stalking towards him, hammer in hand. Bucky and I ran towards them, Bucky grabbing Thor as I ran to check on Loki. Loki looked up to me, giving a slight nod as he carefully stood up. Thor was struggling against Bucky’s hold, agitation written on his face.

                “What the bloody hell is going on?” I barked at them, using an alpha-like tone. Thor stilled, shrugging Bucky off him. Loki gave a cautious glance to Thor.

                “Loki is lying to me about the prank the two of you pulled. He said it was harmless but knowing Loki and his history with pranks, it was the exact opposite.” I sighed, walking over to Thor and grabbing his hand.

                “Since you still distrust Loki, let’s take a walk and I will explain the entire situation.” I pulled him away, leaving Bucky and Loki by the tree. I explained the whole prank and to Thor, emphasizing the part I told to Bucky. We ended up at the end of the pier, watching the starlight reflect on the water. The sounds of footsteps behind us caused us to turn. Bucky and Loki were walking down the pier, and Thor got up, stretching out a hand in offering. I took it and let him pull me up before giving him a light hug and turning to Bucky, who was now behind me. I hugged Bucky as Thor hugged Loki and apologized. Their hug reminded me of the conversation I had with Loki earlier. He had mentioned how the brotherly relationship he had lost with Thor when he was banished has come back to light. I smiled softly, glad to see them relearning each other.

                Bucky kissed my head, “Let’s head back to the compound. It’s getting pretty late.” I nodded and the four of us made our way back home. We talked and jested with each other the whole time, completely forgetting the negative energy that awaited me and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to suggest who you want for the next chapter, character with the most requests will be next. Any one is fair game, except for Coulson and Pietro because they aren't in the story. Thanks Lovelies!!!!


	13. Author's Note!!!

Hello Lovelies! I must announce that I have lost interest in this story, and will be abandoning it. There will be no more updates unless I somehow get the urge to continue the story some how. Thank you all very much for your support.


End file.
